Steven Universe and the bodyguard (CANCELED) (Possible rewrite?)
by EbayUserGreen
Summary: So this story starts off after the episode "Garnet's Universe". Yes, I know that the title sucks I'd like some suggestions on a new one.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few days and it seems things have calmed down for him and the crystal gems, Steven had thought to himself.

It was a new and beautiful day outside in Beach city and Steven decided on a nice day like this he would spend it hanging out with his friend Connie on the beach while the Crystal Gems went on a mission.

"It's such a wonderful day on the beach Steven," said Connie.

Connie sat next to Steven as they both were looking out into the beautiful and endless ocean.

"I wonder if Lapis is doing alright out in space," Steven said to himself looking up into the sky.

"What did you say Steven?" asked Connie.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just hoping that Lapis is alright and all," Steven said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, well I hope she's fine as we- AAH!" Connie screamed as a paper hit her in the face.

"Connie! You alright?" asked Steven with a bit of a worry.

"I'm alright Steven it's just a piece of paper".

"That's a bit strange that it hit you in the face when there is no wind," Steven said.

Connie gave a questioning expression as both her and Steven looked at the piece of paper that had landed on her face.

**You are in luck! On this paper there is a special phone number printed here, with this number you can hire your very own bodyguard from the special UPA agency today! Just call the number below and we will get to you as fast as we can!**

"I wonder what this UPA agency is?" questioned Steven.

"I've never heard about them here, must be a company in a city or something," Connie said.

"Let's go ask my Dad first to see if he has heard of it," Suggested Steven.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Connie.

Both Connie and Steven were about to get up and go to the car wash before the ground started to vibrate, then shake violently.

"Whoa, what's going on?" questioned Steven.

Something then began to emerge out of the water slowly until it fully breech showing a big sea creature looking corrupted gem, it started to look around searching for its next prey when it spotted both Connie and Steven as it started to charge at them. Seeing this, the two kids screamed in fear, Steven then summoned his bubble around the both of them just as the corrupted gem slammed into the near-invincible bubble, the creature then started to whale on the bubble trying to get to its prey.

"I-I can't hold this for that long Connie!" Steven said.

"I don't know what to do! Where are the Crystal Gems?" asked Connie frantically looking around for something to help out the situation that therein, her eyes then glanced over the piece of paper that she had dropped.

"T-There on a mission, C-Connie I can't hold this for much longer," said Steven in increasing exhaustion

With that said Connie quickly picked up the paper and started to dial the number on their last hope for survival

* * *

Somewhere in the endless amount of space, there's a person sleeping at their desk until the phone started to ring waking up the sleeping individual.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" screamed the startled individual as they almost fell out of there desk chair quickly picking up the phone.

"UPA Agency what is it that you need help with?" asked the unknown individual still gathering themselves.

"PLEASE HELP! WE NEED HELP NOW!" Screamed what sounded like a young girl. But before the desk worker could ask what exactly they needed help with, he heard what sounded like a pop noise and screeching from some kind of animal, followed by the same girl screaming again along with what sounded like another kid before the line went dead.

"Ok yeah alright that kind of help ok," the person at the desk said to himself before scrambling to a button that was built on the desk.

"I need someone here quick!" yelled the individual. A few seconds past that felt like hours to them hoping that someone can get here quick. all of the sudden a strange oval like object seemingly popped into existence scaring them.

"Yo, you called? What's the emergency?" asked the person that emerged from the object, it took the unknown individual a few seconds to gather themselves from the constant startles and stress.

"Two kids, one of them called in a frantic scared tone followed by what sounded like some kind of animal screech before the line went dead," said the unknown individual.

"Ok calm down there secretary," said the person that emerged from the object that has now seemed to disappear. "Finally a call that's an actual emergency, alright, spawn the portal to their location," said the unknown person. The secretary pressed another button that was under their desk making the same strange oval like object to appear right beside the unknown person.

"Hey just don't stress yourself to death alight?" asked the person, and in response, the secretary just gave them a dead look as they pointed to the portal.

"Alright alright I'm going," Said the unknown person as he when through the portal.

* * *

Back at the beach both Connie and Steven were running, trying their best to get away from the corrupted gem, but with Steven being exhausted from using his energy on the bubble Connie had to help him from falling, Connie wasn't paying attention and accidentally tripped on a rock making her and Steven both fall on the ground. They both looked on in pure terror as the gem grew closer to them until it was just a few feet away, both Connie and Steven waited for what seemed like hours before they heard some strange noise nearby. They looked over to see a strange oval like object that seemed to float a few inches off the ground, the corrupted gem was distracted looking at the object as well. Connie noticed this and with the chance, she quickly got up and helped Steven so they could start running. The gem noticed this and its attention was back on the vulnerable prey in front of it as the gem charged at them. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion for Steven as he looked behind him to see the gem bolting towards them, it was right behind the both of them just about to close it's opened mouth onto them before something resembling a metal pole stopped it keeping its mouth open.

"Don't you dare lay anything on those kids you mutated beast!" Screamed an unknown person nearby, hearing this both Connie and Steven stopped to see that the corrupted gem had diverted its attention to what had stopped it from getting its next meal.

Both Steven and Connie looked on to see a strange man wearing what looked like a brown duster coat with a grey undershirt, dark grey cargo pants with matching shoes, brown finger-less gloves, a brown bag, and his hair being a dark green color.

The beast screamed before it broke the metal pole that was holding open its mouth and charged the strange person for disrupting its meal. The man quickly dodged the charging beast before stabbing it with a sharp object from the bag they wore, the creature screamed in pain before swinging one of its limbs toward the man, he wasn't able to dodge it in time and got hit. They went flying into the air, he was able to recover and slid safely toward Steven and Connie.

"Are you ok sir?" questioned Steven in a worrying manner.

"Yeah I'm fine but you two need to get somewhere safe now," said the man without breaking his gaze from the corrupted gem, with that said both Connie and Steven ran to the temple leaving the man by himself with the monster.

* * *

Steven and Connie both ran into the temple panting after running but before they were able to fully catch their breath the crystal gems warped in front of both of them.

"STEVEN! CONNIE! We came as fast as we could when Garnet got one of her visions!" screamed Pearl as she ran up to both of them, she knelt down to there height and proceeds to check for any cuts or bruising. "Are you two ok? Did any corrupted gem attack you?" Pearl asked frantically.

"Were fine Pearl after someone helped us get away from a corrupted that attacked us by distracting it," said Steven still catching his breath.

"Who was this person exactly?" Garnet asked.

Steven was about to answer her question before hearing what sounded like something colliding with the walls outside. Both Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems ran outside to find a man clutching his right arm that seemed to be bleeding and holding what looked like a sword.

"Are you ok sir?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah, I'm fine now get back inside while I finish this damn beast off," the unnamed person said as they started to charge at the beast yet again.

"We have to help him," said Steven.

"No, it seems he has things under control," said Garnet pointing towards the man as he leapt at the now injured beast one final time before a big cloud of smoke filled the surrounding area as it was defeated. The man looked around in complete confusion looking around for something as the Crystal Gems, Connie, and Steven walked up to him.

"Hey good work dude," said Amethyst giving the man a thumbs up.

"Get back in the house, that thing could be anywhere," the man said still looking around in caution. Everyone looked at him in confusion before they all realized that he doesn't know about how gems work.

"Oh no mister you got them, see what left of them is right there," said Pearl as she picked up the corrupted gem, she proceeded to bubble it and teleport it away.

"I what?" said the man in confusion.

"You poofed them, it happens when a gem gets hurt too much and they retreat back into there gem," Steven said.

"So you're saying that what I was fighting was a gem? And when that said gem gets hurt too much they go back into said gem?" asked the man trying to understand everything.

"That's the short part of how gems work," Garnet said.

"I uh, ok then," said man as he tried to move his arm before he felt immense pain making him fall to his knees.

"Oh, my stars are you ok mister?" asked a concerned Pearl.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine I've taken worse beatings than this," said the man as he tried to get up but collapsed back to his knees in even more pain.

"Here let me help you with that," said Steven as he licked his hand and started to walk to the man, hoping that it will work.

"What are you doing?" asked the man as he started to slowly move away from Steven's saliva covered hand.

"Don't worry it won't hurt you, just watch," said Steven as he got closer to him.

"I know it won't hurt, it's more of a sanitary thing I'm worried about," he was cut off by Steven placing his saliva covered hand on the mans uninjured arm, he felt a warm feeling followed by the open wound on his right arm starting to heal along with other injuries he had acquired from the fight with the corrupted gem. He checked his right arm to find it fully healed before looking up at Steven in slight confusion, he was about to say something before Steven cut him off.

"I have healing spit," Steven said.

"Huh, well that's a first for me, I guess," said the man as he slowly got up from the ground.

"So who are you and what are you doing here exactly?" said Pearl with caution in her tone.

"My names Fallout," said the man. "And I'm here because one of the two kids over their called my agency," everyone was now able to notice how tall he was, he towered Connie, Steven, and Amethyst, he was taller than pearl but just a bit shorter than Garnet.

"Well it was me Mr." Connie said as she stepped toward him. "I had no other choice, if I didn't call the number we most likely could have d-died," she finished.

"Oh, no no no you did the right thing in that situation, you're not in trouble, I was just wondering because whoever made the call I have to be the bodyguard for," said Fallout reassuring Connie.

"Wait what do you mean? You're my bodyguard?" asked Connie.

"Yep saw this question coming," Fallout said under his breath before answering Connie's question. "When you made that call you got a person that will keep you from getting hurt for free basically."

"I-I don't need a bodyguard, Steven needs one more than I do, he's the one that goes on dangerous missions sometimes," Connie said.

"I see, uh, well then," Fallout said scratching the back of his head. "Well Steven I guess I'm your bodyguard since Connie seems to be adamant that you have a higher chance of getting injured than she will," said Fallout walking over to Steven.

Steven's eyes lit up at knowing this as he turned to Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. "Does that mean he's apart of the crystal gems to?" asked Steven in a somewhat pleading motion.

"Crystal? Gems?" said Fallout in a confused tone.

"Yeah were the crystal gems," Steven said with his hands on his hips 3 women.

"This is Garnet," Steven said pointing to a tall woman with strange square like hair. "This amethyst," he said pointing to a purple woman that seemed the shortest of the other two but slightly taller than steven. "And this is Pearl," Steven said as he pointed to a lanky woman with very pale like skin. "And I'm as you know, STEVEN! And we make up the crystal gems!" yelled Steven with his arms stretched out.

"Well ok then so uh, what exactly do the crystal gems do that's so dangerous?" Fallout asked.

"Fight corrupted gems like you just did," said Amethyst.

"I do say it's amazing that a human like you were able to take down a corrupted gem of that magnitude," said Pearl looking over Fallout.

Fallout slowly pushed Pearl back away from him. "Ok I like my personal space, keep this distance alright." Pearl huffed and crossed her arms.

"OH! Me and Connie got to show you around beach city and meet all my friends," said Steven with stars in his eyes. Steven then gestured to Fallout to follow him and Connie into town.

* * *

_**Authors notes:**_

**_If you think this chapter could use some improvements do tell me. At the time of typing this, I need ideas on a good title because the one I have right now is stupid so I'd like some suggestions on that more than anything._**

**_Oh yeah also I've seen a lot of people do this so I'ma do this just in case, I don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters, I only own my own original character(s) that are/will be in this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

As the day was slowly ending Steven sat on a beach chair along with his father Greg and Fallout, the three of them ate watermelon and looked up at the growing night sky.

As Steven was eating his watermelon piece he spits out a seed up into the air, letting it land right below his right eye.

"Fallout, Dad, look I'm Amadeus! My father, he disapproves of me." Steven said while giving a imitating sad expression.

"Hah, well check this out," Greg then took a bite out of his slice of the watermelon and spit two seeds into the air letting them land on his closed eyelids, "Ta-Da! Bet you two can't top that."

"Alright then, watch this," Fallout proceeds to take a bite out of his slice of watermelon before sucking in a bunch of air and spitting out a seed letting it hit a can that was atop of a cone, "Hah beat that!"

Greg and Steven looked on in astonishment on how he was able to hit the can from that far away.

"Huh, that was impressive Fallout, but the name of the game ain't distance nor accuracy," Greg said with his arms crossed.

"It isn't?" Fallout said

"No, this challenge is all about who can spit the coolest," Greg said.

Oh come on someone hitting a can that's roughly 20 feet away with a small seed is cool on its own," said Fallout, Steven nodding in agreement to what Fallout had said. Greg then proceeds to take a huge bite out of a new watermelon slice, he then placed the slice on the ground as he stood up while taking in a deep breath before he bent over to spit a few seeds between his legs at the slice so that it would make the seeds curve around and fall into his hands.

"Hahaha wow, dad," Steven said as he was clapping his hands. A few seconds of silence passed as both Steven and Fallout glanced at each other with worried expressions as Greg was still in the same position.

"Uh Greg, are you alright there?" asked Fallout.

"Please help me," groaned Greg, with that both Fallout and Steven got up from their chairs so that they could help Greg from the predicament he was in, it took a bit more effort than any of the three would have liked but Steven and Fallout were able to bend Greg's back into place with a loud cracking noise.

"Beat. That.," groaned Greg as he plopped back down on his chair.

"What! You're asking for it," Steven said as he ran up to the table that had multiple melon slices on it, he then proceeded to grab two slices and took multiple quick bites out of the two melon slices.

"Hurricane. Spit. SPIN!" yelled Steven with a mouth full of seeds as he started to jump and spin rapidly spitting seeds all over the place.

"My hurricane spin spit is unbeatable," said Steven as he ended his seed spitting move.

"By Jove, everything is covered in seeds," said Greg.

"Dad?" said Steven.

"C-Congratulations son, you win by a mile," said Greg as he smiled at Steven, Greg then proceeds to grab a piece of watermelon that's still circular and starts to eat parts of the watermelon to make it resemble a crown.

"I crown thee, you're watermelogisty," said Greg as he placed the watermelon shaped crown on Steven's head, Greg and Steven then proceed to bow down to each other, seeing this Fallout started to laugh which made Greg and Steven look up at each other and made them start to laugh as well.

* * *

It was a brand new day as Steven slowly woke up from his deep slumber, yawning he looked around before his eyes went wide as he quickly sat up.

"Holy watermelon!" yelled Steven.

Steven got up from the chair he was sleeping on, he walked over and picked up one of the many watermelons that now infested Greg's car wash.

"Is this?" Steven questioned before gasping, "It's me," Steven paused as he looked around, "They're all me," Steven said.

"Fallout wake up!" Steven yelled at his friend.

"Huh, what?" Fallout said tiredly as he quickly sat up, he looked around only to see a bunch of watermelons that all resembled Steven.

"Uh what exactly is going on," said Fallout still tired and now confused.

"I just woke up and there are tons of watermelon me's," Steven said throwing his hands into the air making the watermelon shaped Steven he was holding fall to the ground.

"Ah, time to get the gems then," Fallout said as he slowly got up from the chair he had been sleeping on.

* * *

The gems looked on in awe at the many Steven like melons that were all around the car wash.

"This is really impressive," said Garnet.

"I suppose," Pearl started off as she put a finger to her chin in a thinking manner, "You're mother had the power to grow sentient plant life to act as her defenders."

"But Roses plants moved and stuff, these guys don't do, anything," Amethyst said as she held up a Steven shaped watermelon that seemed to be quite smaller than the other ones.

"Amethyst be careful," Steven said as he quickly grabbed the watermelon from Amethyst. "This one's just a baby, aww look at him," said Steven as he held the baby watermelon up in the air. "So precious," Steven said as he then hugged the watermelon.

"Ugh," Greg groaned as he started to walk carefully around the watermelons that looked like his son before he accidentally stepped right onto one making his foot go right into the watermelon. "Ugh, this is really weird, what are we going to do with all of them?" Greg said out loud as he bent over to pick up the watermelon he had just stepped on.

Steven looked at the melon he was holding before his eyes lit up with an idea in mind.

* * *

Steven carefully puts a wooden sign that said "**Fresh and new! Watermelon Stevens**" around the baby watermelon that seemed to be standing on a table that was near the entrance of a place called "Fun-land".

"There, that's a mighty fine looking table right baby melon?" Steven said as he had donned a farmer looking attire and his hands at his sides.

"Steven, Fallout, what's going on here?" asked a dark-skinned bald man walking up to Steven and Fallout. "You two got a permit for this setup?"

"Oh uh, hey mister Smiley we uhh," Steven said as he looked around trying to find an answer for the man before Fallout spoke up.

"Here have a Watermelon Steven," Fallout said as he quickly handed mister Smiley one of the many Steven Shaped watermelons to him.

"Hm, man I don't know it's kind of weird-looking, uh, but, I'll go ahead and accept you're bribe." Mister Smiley said as he walked away chuckling to himself.

"Good quick thinking their Fallout," Steven said wiping the sweat from his head.

"Hey, not the first time I bribed someone," Fallout said shrugging.

Steven was just about to ask Fallout what he means by that before his attention was diverted to a woman calling his name.

"Hi Steven," said a blond woman as she walked toward Steven waving to him.

"Oh hi Sadie," Steven said waving back to his friend.

"What's all this about?" Sadie asked glancing at the many strange-shaped watermelons.

"Oh just a little side project I got going on," Steven said smiling back at Sadie.

"Oh really? That's great, how did you get such handsome watermelons?" Sadie asked.

"Let's just say there's a little bit of Steven in every one of them," Steven said.

"Literally," Fallout said under his breath so that Sadie doesn't hear him as she laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Great sale's pitch dude, so how much for one?" Sadie asked as she reached inside her purse for what it seemed was money.

"How much? Uh, I was just going to give you one Sadie," Steven said.

"Come on I insist, I love supporting local businesses," Sadie said as she pulled out money from her purse.

Steven was just about to deny Sadies' money again before Fallout covered his mouth and pushing him back a bit.

"10 dollars," Fallout said quickly.

"10 dollars? Alright seems reasonable enough," Sadie said as she reached into her purse yet again to pull out more money before giving it to Fallout and taking a Watermelon Steven.

"Come on Fallout I was going to give it to her for free," Steven said with a saddened expression toward Fallout.

"Look I have no money when it comes to currency in different universes, plus this will help us with paying for stuff here," Fallout said before getting a questioning expression and turning to Steven again. "Wait if you live with the Gems and they don't have jobs then how do you pay for the food you sometimes get?" Fallout asked.

Steven was about to answer him before he was stopped by another person walking up to him.

"Woah, what is going on here?" asked a guy with blond, "fry-like" hair.

"Hey, Ronaldo," Steven said.

"Don't mind me, just doing some live blogging about you're weird watermelons," Renaldo said as he gave a laugh after practically boasting about what he was doing before he started to quickly type on his phone.

"Ronaldo," Fallout called his name trying to get the strange persons attention. "Ronaldo if you don't buy a watermelon soon I'm throwing you over this fence into the water," Fallout said as he pointed toward the fence behind him.

After finally hearing what Fallout had said Ronaldo quickly looked up from his phone with a scared expression on his face. "Uhhh, h-how much?"

"10 Dollars" Fallout said crossing his arms.

"What? You're only selling them for 10 dollars?" asked Ronaldo. Fallout was about to reply to Ronaldo before he cut him off. "HEY EVERYBODY COME GET A WATERMELON STEVEN, HE'S PRACTICALLY GIVING THEM AWAY! HURRY BEFORE THERE GONE FOREVER!" Ronaldo screamed trying to get people's attention.

Before Fallout and Steven knew it they were swarmed with multiple people wanting to get their own Watermelon Steven.

* * *

"Alright 300 dollars," Fallout said as he was done counting the money. "I'm going to see what they have to eat around here," He said as he got up from the chair grabbing a few bucks from the little pile of money they had acquired from selling the Watermelon Stevens.

"Alright I'll be right here," Steven said.

Before Steven could start to get a little bored a kid popped out from under the table Steven and Fallout had recently been sitting at seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Onion," Steven said to the small child as they put their open palm out in front of them toward Steven.

"Um, you want, my money?" Steven questioned toward the kid. Onion simply just looked up in a thinking manner before shaking his head and holding out his palm yet again.

"Oh sorry for the misunderstanding, I'm all out of Watermelon Stevens," Steven said. Onion just simply pointed to the smaller melon that Steven had named "Baby melon", that was still holding the sign.

"Sorry Onion, baby melon is not for sale," Steven said as he closed his eyes and shook his head. When Steven had opened his eyes all he could see was an empty spot where both Onion and baby melon where, along with Fallout now being at the entrance to fun-land with the money still in his hands.

"Did he just steal that watermelon you wanted to keep?" asked Fallout.

"ONION!" Steven screamed as he quickly got up to chase after Onion.

"Hey wait up fo-" Fallout was cut off as he hit the floor after slipping in a puddle that he didn't see earlier. "Ah! Damn that hurt!" he yelled holding his knee to his chest in pain.

* * *

"Grr, give me back my baby melon!" Steven screamed as he was chasing after Onion.

Onion looked behind to see how close Steven was to him, when he turned back around to see where he was going Onion saw that the Watermelon Steven he had stolen was looking back at him, in fear Onion let go of the watermelon when it jumped out of his hold running away from the now sentient melon as it ran towards Steven.

"My baby melon!" Steven said has he hugged the said melon as it returned the hug. "Ah my precious, I thought I would never see you again," Steven had said with tears in his eyes before he stopped and pulled back to look at the baby melon which had just winked back at him. "You're, ALIVE! I really shouldn't be so surprised about this. Oh man, the other ones must be alive to right?" Steven had asked the baby melon only to get a hug from it in response.

Just then Fallout had finally caught up to Steven after limping the whole way on his injured knee.

"Ok, so what did I miss?" Fallout said as he glanced at the watermelon now hugging Steven. "Don't tell me that thing is alive," Fallout said sighing. Steven just nodded his head in response.

* * *

Fallout and Steven both split up with each of them having half of the money so they can refund and grab all the Watermelon Stevens before something happens.

* * *

On some strange website a live video starts playing showing what looks like a kitchen along with Ronaldo standing in front of a Watermelon Steven.

"Keep beach city weird presents, oh hang on a sec," Ronaldo says as he grabs for a spatula and an electric egg beater. "First ever official mutant watermelon autopsy."

"Ronaldo STOP!" Steven screamed as him and Fallout both ran into the kitchen.

"Steven get out of here you're going to ruin my web-sclusive," Ronaldo yelled back angrly.

"Ronaldo you idiot the watermelons are alive," Fallout said crossing his arms.

"Not for long it won't," Ronaldo said at he turned on the electric egg beater. Steven tried to stop him but Ronaldo just slapped Steven with his spatula, Fallout was about to say something to him before the Watermelon Stevens behind him started to get closer to Ronaldo before they hissed at him like a cat. Ronaldo screamed in fear as the sentient watermelons started to attack him.

"Ah Ronaldo hold on well help," Steven said frantically.

"Steven is the camera getting all of this? Ronaldo asked before Steven just turned the camera towards Ronaldo's direction.

"I say we leave and let the melons beat him to a pulp," Fallout said in a deadpanned voice.

* * *

"PEARL! GARNET! AMETHYST!" Steven screamed into the house.

"What?" all three of the crystal gems asked in unison.

"Stevens now sentient watermelons just attacked Ronaldo and I think they might attack other people," Fallout said leaning into the doorway.

"What!" the three crystal gems screamed in unison once again.

The crystal gems ran outside only to gasp at the sea of Watermelon Stevens on the beach.

"Woah," Amethyst said.

'You said they hurt Ronaldo?" asked Pearl towards Steven and Fallout.

"Yeah they attacked him after he had hit Steven with a spatula," Fallout said answering pearls question.

"Roses plants live to fight," Garnet said.

"He can't control them," Pearl said as she quickly put her hands on Stevens shoulders, when she did that all of the Watermelon Stevens took a fighting stance with angry expressions.

"Get in the house," Pearl said still looking at the sentient watermelons.

"But," Steven was cut off by Pearl.

"Now! And Fallout you get inside with him and protect him," Pearl said to Fallout.

"On it," Fallout said as he quickly opened the door to the house and grabbed Steven.

In response all of the Watermelon Stevens hissed at the three gems in anger.

"Ah what, bring it melons," Amethyst said as the three of them jumped onto the beach into battle.

"Gems do your thing," Garnet said as both Pearl and Amethyst jumped off into different directions.

"WAIT DON'T!" Steven yelled trying to get the gems attention as Fallout ran up behind him.

"Steven back in the house, both me and the gems want you to be safe from these things," Fallout said as he tried to grab Stevens arm only for him to pull away.

"No! We need to stop this, come on baby melon," Steven said as he quickly ran down the stairs leaving Fallout far behind him.

"No wait Steven! Get back here!" Fallout yelled chasing after Steven.

As Steven is running up to stop everything the gems had already started destroying the Watermelon Stevens.

"Come on," Garnet said before she was then tackled by a swarm of Watermelon Stevens pinning her down in a pile.

"Everyone! Please stop! I'm okay, look!" Steven said raising his hands in the air. "You don't have to fight anymore!".

"Steven!" Fallout yelled still catching up to Steven before he was stopped by several Watermelon Stevens."Oh glob," was all Fallout could say before the sentient Watermelons started attacking him.

"Fallout!" Steven said turning around to see Fallout fighting the Watermelons.

"I'm fine just stop them befo-" Fallout was abruptly cut off as a Watermelon Steven kicked him in the face.

Steven quickly looked around to see how the gems were doing only to see they weren't doing as well either.

Steven sees Amethyst pinned to the ground as two Watermelon Stevens are digging a hole. "They're gonna put me in the ground!" Amethyst begins to cry in fear, "Noo! Noo! Aaah!" Steven then looks around to find pearl having just as hard of a time with the Watermelons. "Let go of my spear, you little twerps! I'll destroy you!" Pearl screamed as she tried to get hear spear from the grip of a few Watermelon Stevens, Steven then looks over to find a pile of Watermelon Stevens only for the top portion of it to be blown away showing Garnet before she was then swarmed by more of them.

"This is bad, Baby Melly. How do we end this carnage?" Steven said looking at the smaller Melon.

Baby Melon closed his eyes and all of the sudden punches Steven in the belly, knocking him back on the sand and getting the other watermelons attention. Baby Melon then stretches his arms out in content as several Watermelon Stevens tackle him, causing a cloud of sand to envelop the place.

After the cloud had subsided, Steven tried to push his way through the crowd of Watermelon Stevens to where Baby Melon last was only to find the remains of what baby Melon used to be, "I understand... You stopped the watermelons from fighting everyone else... by making them fight you." Steven said as he picked up the remains of Baby Melon in anger, "Look at what you've done! You think I wanted this?! You should all be ashamed! He knew this was what it would take to calm your rage! He understood true loyalty." Only silence filled the air, "Go! Think about what you've done! And don't come back until you understand what he did for me, for all of us!"

The Watermelon Stevens begin walking away, splitting up into different paths some went into the ocean and others traveled far on land.

"Spoken like a true king," Garnet said.

"They don't need a king, they're their own melons now."

Pearl and Fallout place their hands on Steven's shoulders as the five of them watch the Watermelon Stevens walk away into the distance. Fallout then takes a piece of Baby Melon's remains and eats it as the gems and Steven look at him in disgust.

"What? I have no shame," Fallout said trying to grab for another piece only for Steven to walk away along with the Gems following him.

"Guess they didn't like what I said," Fallout said as he started walking were the Gems and Steven were going.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this story.**

**As of typing this I still would like some suggestions for the Title of this story (Unless people actually like it then idk what to say then), please leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a nice sunny day in what seems like a flower meadow, the gems are walking towards the galaxy warp that is in the middle of an empty area discussing their latest fight with a corrupted gem.

"I can't believe that went so well!" Pearl said excitedly.

"That was kinda great when you hit it with your spear and it went like, bing-bong! Boom!" Amethyst says trying to imitate the sounds she heard.

"And the way you were circling around it? Almost looked like strategy." Pearl said blushing away from Amethyst.

Amethyst laughs. "Well, you know, I can do that stuff, too," she says rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait up!" Steven says heavily painting with tears in his eyes and snot down his nose. "Sorry I couldn't help much, I think the flowers are making me- Ah. Aaahhh." Steven then sneezes on Garnets hip. "Sorry Garnet."

"I'll live" Garnet said as she sent the bubbled corrupted gem away.

"Yeah are we going now?" Fallout says sniffling. "My allergies are starting to act up myself and it's kind of hard to fight with one of your eyes starts getting blurry from tears."

"Ugh, yes we're going Fallout, and Steven would you please sneeze into your antecubital fossa" Pearl said in an agitated tone.

"You mean his elbow, he's not going to know what antecubital fossa stands for," Fallout said as he stepped onto the warp pad along with Steven.

The Crystal Gems then warped out of the area.

* * *

The 3 gems along with Steven and Fallout are traveling through the warp stream when Steven gets the sudden urge to sneeze again.

"Do it at Pearl," Amethyst says pointing towards Pearl.

"Steven, your fossa!" Pearl said panicking.

Steven then sneezes downward making him propel upward in the warp stream.

"Oh god, I got him," Fallout said as he slowly moved toward Steven in a swimming motion.

"Waah!" Steven screamed as he was propelled farther up the warp stream making his head stick out of the stream. "Whoa," Steven says as he looks around in warp space as it cackles with lights everywhere, Steven then sees what looks like another warp pad activating letting what looked like a spherical object to flow through it.

Fallout then pulls Steven back into the warp stream making him gasp for needed air.

"Careful! It's dangerous to stick your head out of the stream!" Pearl said to Steven.

"Wait what makes it dangerous?" asked Fallout sniffling again.

"There's not much air, and it's very cold," Garnet said flicking off the frozen snot off Stevens nose.

"You guys, I saw something out there! Something warping" Steven said flinging his arms into the air.

"What? Steven, that's not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?" Pearl asked with concern.

"I can see perfectly see." Steven then squints his eyes. "Pearl? I know I saw something out there."

"There's nothing out there, Steven. There hasn't been anything else for a long, long time," said Garnet.

* * *

Back at the house Steven is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to sleep for the night. He starts to slowly drift off to sleep, but then snaps himself back awake. He turns to look at the Temple Gate's warp pad, when the kitchen refrigerator suddenly opens making him scream and waking up Fallout in the process.

"AAAHH! WHAT'S GOING ON! IS CHAOS BACK?!" Fallout screamed as he flung to his feet with both of his swords drawn, realization then kicks in as he looks at Amethyst as she gives a confused concerned look at him back. "Oh it's just Amethyst," Fallout said to himself as he put away his swords and sat down on the couch he was sleeping on.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?" Steven asked now sitting up on his bed.

"I'm just getting a midnight snack of macaroni cheese," Amethyst says in response as she opens another bag and eats the cheese inside, she starts walking back to the temple licking her finger all the while.

"W-wait I can't sleep," Steven say halting Amethyst in her place.

"Is this because of what you saw in that warp space area?" Fallout asked as he looked up toward Steven.

"No?" Steven said curling into his bed sheets.

"Oh, good! Good. Nighty night! Don't let the warp monster bite!" Amethyst then blows a raspberry as she closes the door to her room, leaving the house a dead silence before Fallout broke it.

"I got to question some of her antics sometimes I swear," Fallout said shaking his head, he then looks back up at Steven seeing him walking down the steps with a water gun. "Uhh, you ok there bud?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just." Steven pauses taking in a deep breath. "I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight," Steven say sitting down in front of the door looking right at the warp pad.

"I can stay up if you want, so you can actually get some sleep," Fallout suggested only getting only getting a Steven with a determined look on his face, shaking his head.

"Well I'm about fully awake so I might as well stay up with you," Fallout said leaning back into the couch as he started to fiddle with some kind of mechanical device that covered almost his entire right forearm.

* * *

The bright sun was slowly shining through the window as morning had come and night had fallen starting the day. The door to the temple opens as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl walk out of what looked like Garnet's room from what Fallout could see out of the corner of his eye.

Pearl notices that Fallout is sitting up on the couch fiddling with some mechanical object on his right forearm that seemed to be projecting a holographic screen, she then looks to the left to see Steven sitting down in front of the door clutching a water gun close him as he slept.

"Um, why is Steven sleeping in front of the door?" Pearl asked Fallout.

"Hm?" Fallout stopped fiddling with the thing on his forearm to look up at Pearl then looked over to where Steven was. "Oh, yeah he stayed up all night." Fallout said looking back to his forearm.

"Why? Wait was it because of what he saw in the warp space?" asked Pearl as she pinched the bridge of her pointy nose.

"Yep," Fallout said.

"Ugh, of course," Amethyst said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know what, Garnet how about we bake some cookies for Steven for when he wakes up to cheer him up," Pearl suggested to Garnet getting a thumbs up in response.

"Well I'm going to my room then, call me when there done," Amethyst said walking back to her room before she noticed Fallout was still sitting on the couch. "Uh, aren't you going to help them back or something?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nah, in the middle of a game right now," Fallout said leaning to his left acting like that would help him on his game.

"Whatever dude," Amethyst said closing her door behind her.

* * *

Some time had passed and now the sun was fully shining bright right through the windows of the house.

"Steven," Pearl softly said as she was poking Steven's face. "We got a surprise for you," Pearl was then abruptly interrupted by Steven screaming and splashing Pearls face with water from the water gun causing causing Pearl to scream herself.

"Now you're not getting any cookies," Garnet said as she pulled out a tray of cookies from behind her back.

"COOKIES! I'll take them!" Amethyst screamed as she ran how of her room towards Garnet.

"Na-uh, hold on," Garnet said holding the tray of cookies above Amethyst causing her to jump trying to reach them. "Fallout do you want any cookies?" asked Garnet.

Fallout then looked up from his screen towards Garnet. "Uh, just put half in the fridge I guess, I'll eat them later," Fallout said.

Garnet just shrugged as she slid off half of the cookies into Amethyst's mouth and proceeded to the fridge with the ones that remained.

"I'm sorry, Pearl. I just, I guess I didn't." Steven was saying before being cut off by Fallout.

"Didn't sleep last night." Fallout said now walking over to both Pearl and Steven along with Garnet.

Steven just yawns in response. "Yeah," he said lowering his head.

Pearl then puts both of her hands on Stevens face. " Listen, nothing on Earth can use the warps but us, do you understand?" Steven just looks away from Pearls gaze. "Steven, nod in agreement if you understand," Pearl said again making it were Steven is looking back at Pearl again.

"I'm pretty sure Pearl is right, but how do we fully know something else can't access those things now?" Fallout said questioningly.

"Look if it will make Steven feel better we can go check around," Garnet suggested getting a happy nod from Steven.

* * *

The 3 gems along with Fallout and Steven wrapped around the places they had been before.

They first warped back to the flower meadow, noticing nothing there and after Fallout sneezed they warped to where the Geode is located.

"Nothing here either, and the geode is holding nicely," Pearl said looking at the Geode.

"Wait is that tape?" Fallout asked before getting warped away.

They then warped to the Sky Spire.

"Whoa! Now that's something!" Amethyst yelled pointing towards Steven Jr. with a pair of kids.

"Heh. Steven Jr.'s been busy," Amethyst then laughs. "This makes you a grandpa!"

Garnet then rubs Steven's head gently "Congratulations."

"Wait, Steven Jr.?" Fallout was then cut off by Steven.

"Hey! We're getting off task here!" Steven screamed getting everyone's attention.

"We've looked all over! There's nothing out here to find!" Pearl said.

"But you're wrong," Steven mumbles rolling his eyes.

"Ex_cus_e me?!" Pearl says in a surprised tone after hearing what Steven said.

Steven then looks back at Pearl in a startled expression not expecting her to hear what she said. "I-I mean-" Steven was then cut off by Pearl before he could explain himself.

"Nothing on Earth can use these warps but us!" Pearl said in an agitated tone.

"Well, what if it came from space?" Fallout suggested leaning over to face Pearl.

"You know what," Pearl said before being cut off by the warp pad activating.

The 5 of them then warp to the Galaxy Warp.

"Whoa, what's this place?" Fallout asked looking around at the place.

"This is the Galaxy Warp," Pearl said quickly getting off the working warp pad. "It's a place that used to house multiple working warp pads including one to Homeworld before being heavily damaged and inactive marked by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!" Pearl said pointing towards the Sticker on the warp pad that was bigger than the other warp pads that surrounded it.

Amethyst walks up to Steven leaning against him. "Look, Pearl's right like usual, you get used to it."

Garnet tries to then place a hand on Stevens head only for it to be grabbed away looking up at Garnet. "We're safe," Garnet said giving Steven a smile.

"Well, I guess so," Steven says as he places his hand besides the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker, still unhappy, while the Gems sighed in relief.

"Oh, man! Finally! That took all day," Amethyst said.

"It was important to make Steven feel secure," Garnet says.

"Yes, Steven feels much better now," Pearl said crossing her arms.

Stevens expression grows angrier before turning around towards the gems.

"I'm a little tired... Of you guys always telling me how I feel! I know I saw something outside the stream!" Steven yelled at the gems.

"And I know you didn't!" Pearl said with an agitated tone.

"And how exactly do you know that? You didn't accidentally nor purposely stick your head out the warp stream," Fallout said as he stood in front of Steven crossing his arms in response.

"So your believing what he's saying now?" Pearl said getting aggravated now.

"I never said I didn't believe him, I just wasn't fully sure if he actually saw it or not, I wanted to see if he would just give up or keep on saying that he saw something," Fallout then stops mid sentence to take in a deep breath. "And since he's sticking to it so heavily I fully believe in him that he actually saw something." Fallout said finishing his tirade.

"You do not tell me what I already know about what Steven saw," Pearl said arguing back at Fallout.

Fallout, Pearl, and sometimes Steven then start there tirade at each other causing both Amethyst and Garnet to both look at each other in concern.

"Uh, this is new, I kind of like it," Amethyst says as both her and Garnet look back at the arguing trio in front of them.

"Look you two just don't know what your talking about," Pearl said rolling her eyes.

"It sounds like, maybe you don't know what I'm talking about!" Steven screams back making the air go quiet before Pearl broke the silence.

"UGH!" Pearl grunted in frustration before Garnet stepped in front of her. "Okay, Steven, Fallout, that's enough, let it go," Garnet said as she put her hand up in front of her showing her gem.

* * *

Back at the beach house Amethyst exits her room into the lit up house only for her to abruptly stop noticing Steven sitting down in front of the warp pad eating food from a bowl of some food, and seeing Fallout in the kitchen cooking something.

"Uh, hey dude," Amethyst says grabbing Stevens attention, she notices that his eyes are now red showing off is exhaustion before he puts his head back down to look back at the portal. Amethyst then walks up to Stevens side. "You still on about that thing in the stream?" Steven just shrugs in response. "Uh, whatcha eating there?" Amethyst asked pointing towards the bowl in Stevens lap.

"Macaroni and cheese," Steven says as he stuffs his face with a spoon full of macaroni.

"And cheese? I thought I ate all the cheese packets for them?" questioned Amethyst out loud before getting a response from Fallout.

"It's ground up cheese from a block of cheese I keep in my fridge," Fallout said putting something in the oven.

"Wait your fridge? What do you mean your fridge? Amethyst asked in confusion.

"... My fridge, what do you want me to say? It's the hidden fridge I keep all my food in and away from you, I learned my lesson stocking this fridge with a bunch of stuff." Fallout said point towards the easily seed fridge in the kitchen.

"Ugh, whatever, anyways we can hang out again when you stop being such a sad sack Steven," Amethyst said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Ugh! Why am I doing this? Fine, I give up! Steven was wrong and everyone else was right! Nothing's going to come through that warp pad!" Steven said in frustration standing up leaving his bowl of macaroni and cheese on the floor.

All of the sudden a green spherical object suddenly crashes through the ceiling of the house and onto the floor causing both Steven and Fallout to yelp in fear. It slowly activates, and starts to walk towards the warp pad.

Steven then starts laughing hysterically making Fallout look at Steven in concern for his mental health. "You were the thing in the warp stream!" Steven then looks up at the hole in the ceiling. "You did come from space!" Steven says as he notices the spherical object try to get past Steven, he then steps in front of it blocking its path. "You're trying to get to the warp pad, aren't ya? Hey Fallout look it's the thi-" Steven was then cut off by the spherical object then pounces on Steven making him fall on the ground.

"Steven are you alright!?" Fallout asked in concern running out of the kitchen and toward Steven and the spherical object.

"I'm fine, I'm just so glad I was right all along," Steven said as he and Fallout noticed the spherical object open up some kind of hatch revealing some kind of small cannon.

"Huh, must be some kind of roboti-" Fallout was then cut off by the spherical robot spraying some kind of green goo at Steven missing him but hitting Fallout in both of his eyes causing him to scream in pain from the stinging sensation. "AH! OH GOD THAT THING IS NOT GOOD! I THINK I'M BLIND RIGHT NOW!" Fallout screamed stumbling around while Steven starts to struggle with the robot trying to keep it still while also calling out to the crystal gems.

The strange robot then starts to attack Steven with it's legs, Steven then grabs one of it's legs as it started to aim it's small cannon at Steven trying to spray him with the strange green goo, Steven just swung around the spherical robot causing the goo to get sprayed around the floor making the temporary blind Fallout slip on the stuff and fall to the ground groaning in pain, Steven then flings the robot and the warp pad causing a chip to for on it and flinging the robot behind the warp pad. "Sorry Fallout!" Steven screamed toward Fallout laying flat on the ground only getting a groan in response.

The now damaged robot got up and waddled over to where the crack on the warp pad was and started to spray the green goo on it making the crack fix itself. Steven looked at it in confusion before the warp pad started to glow bright.

"Oh no you don't!" Steven screams as he leaps onto the spherical robot. "Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven said as he was warped away with the strange robot leaving only the dazed Fallout in house.

* * *

Steven and the spherical robot are flying through the warp stream to who knows where.

"Where are you going?!" Steven screams before he notices more spherical robots start to appear inside the same warp stream. "Y-your coming from all over?" Steven questioned out loud before getting attacked by the many robots that filled the warp stream, the robots start to push Stevens head outside of the warp stream letting see other warp streams that seemed to carry even more of the robotic spheres before getting fully pushed out of the warp stream he was just in. Steven starts frantically panting in panic trying to get back into the warp stream but couldn't, Steven then weakly chuckles to himself as he's drifting out into the endless ebys that is the warp space. "And now. I guess. I'm gonna die out here." Steven says in between shivered breaths. "A frozen. Little. Sad sack."

All of the sudden a warp stream activates right behind Steven, he had only moments to react before two hands grabbed him and pulled him right into the random warp stream. Steven then gasps for air looking up to see that it was Garnet that had saved him. "Take deep breaths Steven." she then takes the robot that Steven was holding and starts looking over the object. "So, this is what you saw."

"I don't care about that!" Steven says starting to tear up.

"I do," Garnet says adjusting her glasses. "I should've listened to you, you're a Crystal Gem to," she said smiling at Steven making him return the smile.

"Steven!" Pearl screams as she flies up the warp stream to catch up to them. "Are you okay?! Amethyst heard the Warp Pad activate, and we saw Fallout on the floor covered in some sort of strange green goo, and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and," Pearl stops her sentence after noticing the robot Garnet was holding. "Uh... What is that?" Pearl said pointing towards the green spherical object in Garnets hand as Amethyst catches up with them holding a somewhat less dazed Fallout over her shoulder.

"Wait you don't know what it is?" Steven asked.

"Whoooah, that thing's far out," Amethyst said as she pushed Pearl aside.

"It's some kind of space robot, There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place," Steven said looking up at all the different warp streams.

* * *

The Crystal Gems follow through the warp stream and arrive at the Galaxy Warp. The robot Garnet was holding by the leg breaks off and escapes walking up towards the warp pad to Homeworld, joining several other spherical robots. The Crystal Gems run toward the Homeworld warp pad and see all the robots spraying green goo on the Homeworld warp.

"What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?!" Pearl screamed.

"There's a million of them!" The robots then got done fixing the warp pad to Homeworld. "They fixed it?" Amethyst questioned still holding Fallout over her shoulder.

"Can you please let me down?" Fallout asked.

"Oh yeah sure," Amethyst said quickly letting down Fallout.

"So they fixed the old broken warp pad, what exactly does that mean?" Fallout asked as he stood up.

Pearl then jumps in from behind. "I-I don't know."

Just then the Homeworld warp begins to activate and the Crystal Gems gasp in shock. Garnet quickly grabs Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Fallout and hide behind a tall decaying pillar. They watch at an unknown Gem arrives, looks around, and lightly stomps on the Homeworld warp.

"Hmm." The unknown gem said looking around more.

"Who is that?" Pearl questioned quietly.

"No idea," Garnet replied just as quiet.

The unknown gem then turns on a screen with her floating fingers. "Log date, 3 1 2," the Gem said as one of the robots crawl up to her shoulder. "This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check."

"Peridot. Her name is Peridot!" Steven says before Pearl, Fallout, and Amethyst quickly cover his mouth.

"Warp repair a success, all 79 Flask Robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar-" Peridot was cut off, looking down at a damaged robonoid that was trying to climb her leg but fell off.

"Aww. The little ones are like her babies." Steven said peeking around the pillar.

Peridot in annoyance, steps on the damaged Flask Robonoid and presses against it until it was crushed under her foot. Steven gasps loudly but quickly covers his mouth. Pearl and Amethyst raise their hands to pull Steven back in hiding, but he waves his hand at both of them and gets back down himself.

"Now to access the domestic warp." Peridot says before she starts going down the steps of the warp pad before noticing the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker on the Homeworld warp she picks it up and starts looking around. "This site may have been compromised."

Peridot returns back on the Homeworld warp and warps away, leaving a glowing green stone behind. The stone starts beeping and then detonates, deactivating all the Flask Robonoids. The Crystal Gems then come out of their hiding spot behind the pillar.

"They're coming back. I can't do this, Not again!" Pearl says as she covers her face in fear.

"We're dead! We are so dead!" Amethyst says as she throws her arms up into the air.

"Was that another Gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Steven continuously asked questions.

"Guys calm down, the worst the we can do right now is freak out, if we don't we won't be able to come up with a plan for if they do actually come back," Fallout said trying to calm everyone down before noticing Garnet start to walk towards the warp pad.

"It doesn't matter," Garnet says making her gauntlets appear. "She won't be coming back," Garnet then lets her gauntlets grow in size, then slamming them down onto the Homeworld warp pad breaking it completely. Garnet then slumps down to the floor in exhaustion making everyone run to her to make sure she's ok.

"I'm alright, I just used too much energy in one go," Garnet said looking up at everyone.

"You know with all these. What did she call them, Robonoids? I could probably either fix some of them up and make them work in our favor or even make something completely new with the spare parts from ones I'm not able to fix.

"Out of the question Fallout it's too dangerous," Pearl said looking at Fallout.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't really asking for permission it was more thinking out loud," Fallout said giving a cocky smile towards Pearl.

"Like I just said it's way too dangerous, what happens if one reactivates and tries to fix the Homeworld warp pad?" Pearl questioned at Fallout.

"Look there obviously deactivated or disabled, and I'm not an idiot when it comes to fixing or making stuff or even keeping track of said stuff," Fallout said as he walked over to a robonoid and picked it up to examine it.

"Fine, but if one gets free and fixes the Homeworld warp pad it's on you," Pearl said as she helped Garnet get up.

Fallout just looked at the destroyed Homeworld warp pad and just smirked to himself as he picked up a hand full of the disabled robonoids and walked with the rest of the crystal gems to the last active warp pad. "I'm going to need some help getting all of them to the house though.

* * *

**Authors** **Notes****:**

Thank you for reading another chapter! based off the episode "Warp Tour."

I had to skip "Lion 3: Straight to Video" because I couldn't find and inspiration or even any ideas for that episode so I just left it out.

-As of typing this I still would like some suggestions for the Title of this story (Unless people actually like it then idk what to say then).


	4. Chapter 4

The Crystal Gems, Steven, and Fallout were all in the Beach House, the gems were teaching Steven on how to dance and at the same time trying to teach Fallout on how fusion works as well.

"A 5-6-7-8!" Pearl said snapping her fingers as Garnet walked up to Pearl.

Steven and Amethyst were trying to dance but ended up both falling to the floor with laughter when Amethyst tried to lift Steven above her head.

"Be serious," Pearl said with an irritated tone.

Steven and Amethyst continued dancing while Pearl snapped her fingers in rhythm, Amethyst then successfully lifts Steven, but then the both of them start to laugh again making Pearl stop snapping and frown in annoyance. She then takes over and starts to demonstrate with Garnet as her dancing partner.

"Pay attention now Steven," Pearl said as her and Garnet start to perform a ballroom dance, with Garnet twirling and lifting Pearl around. Garnet then pins Pearl against a wall with both of her hands on either side of Pearl's head making Pearl blush. "See?" Pearl said turning to Steven only to realize Steven's eyes were covered by a blushing Fallout shaking his head slowly at her, making her blush deepen even more in embarrassment.

Steven then tries to copy the moves Garnet had made with Pearl with Garnet helping him on some of the poses that he is too short for, leaving out the pose he wasn't able to see because of Fallout.

Steven and Amethyst then start to now dance next to each other, doing a dance that seemed similar to the Macarena. Steven then tries dancing with Garnet next copying her movements, but wasn't able to keep up to Garnets speed. Steven tries to dance with Pearl doing a ballet duet with her, Pearl then accidentally hits him in the face with her leg causing him to fall on the ground, She then looks at Steven with an apologetic expression.

The Gems then moved to dancing in unison with Steven, first starting off by snapping their fingers in rhythm, Steven being a bit off beat. The Gems then each put one foot forward, Steven puts forward his hand. The Gems then start to run left to right with Steven lagging behind them trying to catch up. The Gems then finally slide, leap up, and pose in midair together, Steven then tries to replicate the same movements as well but quickly falls to the ground.

* * *

Some time had passed as the Gems and even Fallout tried to help Steven learn to dance.

"I don't get it, I thought I almost had it," Steven said as he walked around the kitchen with a towel around his neck.

"Well Steven it took me a while to not fall on my face when I was first trying to dance," Fallout said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nobody expects you to be able to perform fusion right away Steven," Pearl said as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Wait I thought this was about teaching him how to dance?" Fallout said as he looked at Pearl with a questioning expression.

"Well dancing is a big part of fusing as well," Pearl said.

"Yeah, fusing can be really hard, even for us," Amethyst said as she jumped on top of the kitchen counter standing on it.

"Not for me," Garnet said leaning against the cabinets.

"We'll keep working on the dance for now, and who knows, in a few years…" Pearl then stops mid sentence and starts to ponder. "I wonder if Steven is even capable of fusion, Fusion merges the physical forms of gems, but Steven is half-human, He's organic."

"Wait what does him being "organic" have to do with him possibly not being able to fuse? An "organic" form is a physical form as well you know," Fallout said.

"Fallout," Garnet said interrupting Fallout's train of thought. "Our physical forms are made up of light, making us take on different forms. That's why we were able to poof or how most gems are able to Shapeshift like you see Amethyst do a lot," Garnet said gesturing toward Amethyst.

"I see," Fallout said putting his finger to his chin is a heavy thinking manner. "Well there is that possibility that Steven might have half a gem body?" Fallout said in a questioning tone toward the gems.

"Well either way, I think Steven can do it," Garnet said looking toward Steven as he gave a worried expression back.

* * *

Steven and Connie are sitting in the sand facing each other, with their shoes, Connie's glasses, and a sleeping Fallout laying on a beach chair only a short distance away.

"Can you get them to write out the steps?" Connie asked Steven.

"No... I don't think it's just about dancing. When they fuse they glow and kind of... phase into each other," Steven then tries to give an example by crossing his fingers together. "But I don't even know if I can even do that."

"Well, I think it's amazing you were able to dance with them at all, I could never do that," Connie said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Steven asked.

Connie looked down as she grabbed her left arm. "I've never danced in front of anyone before."

"Really?" Steven said surprised.

"Yeah, there was this dance at my school, and I was really excited about it...But, I just couldn't bring myself to go. I just couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at me," Connie said closing her eyes.

"Well... no one's staring right now?" Steven said making Connie look back up at him quickly only to find him staring right at her.

"Um... You are," Connie said, making Steven look away blushing.

"Oh...yeah. Oh, one sec," Steven reaches into his pocket pulling out his smartphone, he taps on it a few times and sticks it into the sand as it starts to play music. Steven then gets up and walks back a few steps as he covered his eyes with one hand and held out the other. "So, what I was trying to say was...Come dance with me."

Connie hesitates, then reaches for Steven's hand, Steven then lifts his arm off his eyes and smiles at Connie. He then pulls Connie towards him and they begin to dance. Steven twirls Connie around and starts to do a little dancing on his own. Connie also does the same thing with dancing solo as well. Steven and Connie then run around carefree when they then bump into each other making Steven start to fall, Connie then quickly catches him before he could hit the ground. They both stare at each other making them both start to blush. Connie leans closer and starts to laugh along with Steven, Steven's gem all of the sudden begins to glow enveloping the both of them with a pink light.

* * *

A mysterious person slowly wakes up on the beach, revealing rosy-brown legs, in front of Steven's flip-flops and Connie's flats and glasses.

"Whoa, Why am I-" The person then reaches down to pick up Stevens flip flop. "Why is... your sandal too small for my- your feet?" The person said in confusion as they then run their hand along their legs, hips and stomach. "Steven?" The person then grabs their hair in shock. "Connie! I- I did it! You did it?" The person then struggles to get up on their feet. "Wait. Ugh, this- no. This is gr-great! Oh my gosh, look at you now!" They then are able to finally stand up. "I'm a fusion," The person then throws their hands up in the air and begins to run around the beach giggling all the while. They then trip and fall behind a rock, but then quickly get back up. "I have to show the Gems," The person then glances over to where Fallout was still laying down on the chair sleeping away. "I **need** to show Fallout, wait why do you need to show Fallout?" The person asked themself as they ran around the rock heading straight for the still snoozing Fallout. "Because he has never seen any of the Gems fuse before," The person said as they slid to a halt in front of Fallout. "Fallout!" The person screamed waking up Fallout instantly.

"Hey!" Fallout screamed as they jolted awake. "What is it, a monster?" Fallout said rubbing his left eye trying to get his vision into full view.

"Nope it's something more awesome," The person as they leaned toward Fallout with stars in their eyes.

Fallout's vision had fully come into view only to see an unfamiliar face making him jump back and fall to the ground. "WHOA WHAT THE? WHO ARE YOU?" Fallout screamed as he quickly got up dusting the sand off of him.

"Calm down Fallout it's only me Steven… And Connie, we fused! We actually fused!" The fusion of both Connie and Steven said as they jumped up in the air and started to dance a little while Fallout still looked on in confusion.

"I-" Was all Fallout could say before the fusion quickly grabbed their hand.

"Come on Fallout we have to show the gems," They then without warning Fallout, start to run as fast as they can toward the Beach House almost making Fallout fall face first onto the sand.

* * *

At the Beach House The Gems gaze in shock and surprise, as the fusion between Steven and Connie stood confidently in front of them with Fallout standing next to them scratching his head in a thinking manner.

"Pretty cool, right?" The fusion spoke breaking the silence.

"He fused? With his friend Connie?" Pearl said as Amethyst chuckled as she slowly leaned toward Peal.

"Pearl, look at Garnet." Amethyst said making Pearl look over to where garnet was standing.

Garnet had her hands clasped together and sporting a huge grin on her face.

Pearl then looks back at the fusion of Steven and Connie and starts to approach them. "This is unprecedented," Pearl then starts to examine all around the body of the fusion. "A Gem fusing with a human being? It's impossible!" Pearl then looks away cupping her face with her hand. "Or at the very least inappropriate."

"Wow! You two look great together! How does it feel Steven? Connie? ...Stevonnie?" Amethyst said as she approached the fusion.

"It feels great! And I like that name, Stevonnie," the fusion said.

"Yes, Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you two should unfuse this instant," Pearl said with an uncomfortable tone.

Stevonnie was about to say something before Fallout cut them off. "Wait, wait, wait, Pearl you were the one that was so worried Steven wasn't going to be able to fuse and now that he has you're telling him to unfuse? Aren't you like, glad that he was able to actually fuse?" Fallout said getting a bit frustrated with Pearl.

Pearl stepped back after Fallout had finished his sentence. "Of... course I am! I-" she then stops mid sentence and turns to Garnet in a worrying expression. "Garnet, help me out here."

"Stevonnie," Garnet says as she walks up to Stevonnie placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. "Listen to me, You are not two people, And you are not one person. You... are an experience! Make sure you're a good experience, Now... Go!... Have!... Fun! Garnet finishes giving Stevonie a wide grin.

With that said Stevonnie got stars in her eyes along with a big grin as they ran out of the house giggling all the while.

"Fallout I want you to go along with them, not only to keep them safe but to also see how a fusion acts" Garnet said turning to a somewhat confused Fallout.

"I was with you until the second part but whatever," Fallout said as he opened the door quickly rushing out so he could catch up with Stevonnie.

* * *

Stevonnie is sprinting, grinning widely, and performs a string of cartwheels towards the edge of a high cliff. Stevonnie peeks over the edge of the cliff, and then jumps off of it into the ocean screaming excitedly. They float back to the beach shore on their back, alternating between Steven and Connie's laughter. All the while there doing that Fallout had walked up to the giggling fusion.

"Having fun you too?" Fallout said grabbing Stevonnie's attention.

Stevonnie looks up to see Fallout looking down at them with a stretched out hand and a grin on their face. "I'm having a blast!" Stevonnie says as she gabs Fallout's offered hand.

Fallout helps up Stevonnie off the ground, when Stevonnie stood up straight Fallout could see that She was about the same height as him. "Wow, you're as tall as me," Fallout said stepping back to get a better look at Stevonnie. All of the sudden Stevonnie's stomach started to grumble grabbing the attention of both of them. "Sounds like you too are hungry, the big donut is just over there, here," Fallout says as he points over to the Big Donut that just a few feet away and handing them some money. "Get me some Donuts to," Fallout said as he went to go sit at the benches outside of the Big Donut.

* * *

In the Big Donut both Sadie and Lars are in the middle of a conversation behind the counter when the shop door chimes and a drenched Stevonnie walks into the shop, both Sadie and Lars stare at Stevonnie with wide eyes, as Stevonnie walks up to the counter.

"Ha- ha- how can I- help... me?" Lars said stammering and blushing lightly.

Stevonnie flicks their hair that was covering her eyes. "Four donuts please."

Lars and Sadie are both still staring at Stevonnie in utter awe when Lars finally reaches into the donut case and grabs four donuts placing them into a bag then placing it on the counter.

Stevonnie then looks down to their hand that was holding the money Fallout gave them. "Awesome, how much do I owe you?" Stevonnie asked looking back up at Lars.

Lars started stuttering even more before Sadie interrupted by slamming her hands on the counter. "Oh nothing! It's on the house," Sadie said as her blush deepened.

"Really? Stevonnie said making both Sadie and Lars nod their head in unison. "Okay," Stevonnie says shrugging and grabbing the bag of donuts from the counter heading toward the exit before pausing. "But just so you know that isn't a very sound business practice," Stevonnie said looking back at both Lars and Sadie before walking out of the Big Donut.

* * *

Stevonnie walked out of the Big Donut and saw where Fallout was sitting, she started to walk over there taking out two donuts and handing the rest to Fallout before sitting down. "Sweet, two doughnuts! One for me and one... for... me," Stevonnie looked down at the pair of donuts in their hands, holding them side by side.

Fallout eating one of his donut's looks over to see Stevonnie talking to themself. "You two ok? We can head back to the Beach House if you two aren't fe-" Fallout was quickly cut off by Stevonnie.

"NO! No, were- I'm fine Fallout, It's just that this stuff is new for both Steven and Connie and they don't really know how to fully feel about it," Stevonnie said as she started to eat one of her two donuts.

"So wait am I talking to Steven or Connie right now?" Fallout asked cocking his head to the side.

"Neither, just Stevonnie," she said looking back at a confused Fallout. "Look at it like this, when gems fuse they basically have a third person with them, that's the fusion. It's like driving a car for instance, Steven, Connie, or even I can be the driver." Stevonnie said trying to clear thing up for Fallout.

"Ok… I'm slowly starting to get it…Maybe?" Fallout said as he finished his last donut.

Both Fallout and Stevonnie looked up in the night sky in silence before Sour Cream interrupted the two stargazers.

"Oh hey, Sour- ...faced stranger, uhhh wow, cool pants!" Stevonnie said.

"Cool, uh there's a rave tonight," Sour Cream then handed Stevonnie a flyer.

"Like, a dance?" Stevonnie asked as she took the flyer.

Yeah, at the warehouse. I'm DJ-ing, and a bunch of my friends from the internet are gonna be there. There's gonna be free... glow sticks?

"Yes! we'll definitely be there! Thanks!" Stevonnie then gets up and walks off waving Fallout to follow her.

* * *

Both Stevonnie and Fallout walk up to the warehouse, Fallout stops to take a moment and scope the rave at the partially collapsed wall. Several people were dancing to the music that Sour Cream was playing up on a stage. Fallout looks over to see Ronaldo free-styling and sees another person he doesn't know leaning against a wall looking bored.

Stevonnie walks past Fallout and puts on a brave face stepping into the warehouse. Everyone quickly pauses and turns to look at Stevonnie as Stevonnie passes by. Stevonnie walks up next to Jenny and Buck and begins to dance. Jenny and Buck stop dancing too and back away, letting Stevonnie be as they do their dance solo.

Stevonnie does graceful dance solo by twirling, knee-sliding, and flipping their hair. They end their dance by launching themselves and twisting in the air, and land with a satisfied sigh. They then stand up and notice everybody in the room staring at them. "I thought this was a dance party," Stevonnie says looking around and laughing nervously. "Why isn't anyone else dancing?" She looks around again to find everyone still remaining speechless and staring at Stevonnie making her start to panic. "This is what being cool at a cool dance is, right? This is how it's supposed to be... Why isn't it like it's supposed to be?" Stevonnie starts to hyperventilate and closes their eyes.

Stevonnie starts to hallucinate, as the people around them transform into huge looming shadows, and tall shards of glass rise out of the floor. A disco ball then appears and encases Stevonnie inside like Steven's bubble shield. Stevonnie looks around in disorientation as light circles around them inside the disco ball. They then see Fallout phasing through the wall of the disco ball stepping inside.

"Hey are you ok?" Fallout said looking at Stevonnie with a concerned expression.

The hallucination ends, the crowd already returned to chatting among themselves in the background. "Y-yeah I'm fine let's, lets just go," Stevonnie said holding their left arm and lowering their head.

Fallout understanding, he helps Stevonnie out of the building. They both didn't notice the unknown guy that was leaning up against the wall before was now slowly walking toward where both Fallout and Stevonnie were heading to.

"I don't understand what's wrong. You have fun dancing but this dance isn't fun. You're supposed to like this. Why- don't we like this?" Stevonnie said to herself, Fallout could only guess it was Connie speaking. "I wish you were here," She then crosses her arms. "If we were together, it would be okay," Stevonnie responded back to themself, Fallout thought Steven was talking this time. "But we _are_ together, and it's not." Stevonnie said to themselves once again, Fallout thought Connie this time… Maybe Steven? "I'm alone," Stevonnie said, breaking Fallout out of his confusing thoughts.

"Hey what am I chopped liver over here?" Fallout said giving Stevonnie a warming smile, making her return it back. "Hey if you too are this stressed we can head back to the Beach Hou-" Fallout was cut off by an unknown man approaching the two of them.

"Hey baby, why'd you leave me on the dance floor?" The man said smirking.

"I don't-" Stevonnie tried to talk but was cut off by Fallout.

"She doesn't want to dance anymore, now leave," Fallout said, giving the man an angry glare.

"What are you talking about? You the best thing that's ever happened to this place," The man then brushes his bangs. "Come back out with me."

"I know damn well you heard me, now leave," Fallout said now getting in between the unknown man and Stevonnie.

"I'm not here asking for your response, I'm here for her's," The man said giving Fallout an angry glare back.

"Oh I'll back hand the piss out of you in response boy," Fallout said as he started to reel his right hand behind his left shoulder, ready to stick the unknown man before Stevonnie stopped him.

"You wanna dance? Let's go then," Stevonnie said grabbing the man's arm and dragging him onto the dance floor, Fallout quickly following after them . Stevonnie starts dancing aggressively, kicking and punching the air while grunting forcefully, everyone then turns to look at Stevonnie again.

"Okay,okay, bring it back, girl," the man said as he started to back away from the aggressively dancing Stevonnie.

Stevonnie ignores the man and starts jumping up and down wildly. Their gem begins to glow and Stevonnie disappears, separating back into Steven and Connie lying on the ground. The whole crowd gasp at the sudden dissolution of Stevonnie.

"It's two kids! I'm out," the man said, taken back before he hastily left.

"We're back," Steven said, slowly sitting up.

Connie starts laughing nervously, and then hysterically. Steven stares for a moment, then starts laughing while his eyes start to well up with tears.

Steven and Connie, lost in their wild dancing, continue laughing and dance in the rain of glow sticks being thrown down by Sour Cream, ignoring the stunned crowd staring at them.

* * *

"That was fun," Steven said, carrying a hand full of glow sticks.

"Yeah, I liked that we put that random guy in his place," Connie said, also carrying a hand full of glow sticks as well.

"I still would have preferred smacking him," Fallout said, his hands in his pockets.

After Fallout had said that the air went silent before Steven broke it.

"Hey Fallout, why did you act like that? Getting hostile toward him so quickly?" Steven asked.

"That? Eh, I guess you can say my "fatherly instincts" kicked in," Fallout said looking at both Steven and Connie with a smile.

"Fatherly instincts?" Connie questioned.

"Yeah, I have a few kids that have gone through some… Messed up stuff. So when I see a kid in an uncomfortable situation, or worse, that instinct just kind of kicks in on its own," Fallout said, trying to give the best explanation he could.

"So you see us as your own kids?" Steven asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I guess you can say that, you two have sort of grown on me after all," Fallout said giving both Steven and Connie a warm smile, the two kids returning the smile back as they continued back to Stevens House. Before any of them could react the ground shook, making both Steven and Connie drop their glow sticks.

"Oh what's going on now?" Fallout said frustrated.

The 3 of them turn around the corner to find the Crystal Gems fighting off what looked like another corrupted gem.

"Oh how lovely another one, you too get into the house, I'll help the Gems," Fallout said, he was about to bolt off toward where the Gems were fighting before being stopped.

"No! I want to help," Steven said, summoning his shield.

"So do I… In some way," Connie said, as she stood right next to Steven.

"Okay I know you too want to act brave and all right now but that gem's a big one, and I don't want you to getting hurt-" Fallout was cut off by the gem monster swinging one of it's limbs, hitting Fallout and making him crash into the rocky mountain side.

"FALLOUT!" both Connie and Steven screamed as they rushed toward where Fallout had crashed.

"Fallout are you ok?" Connie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Fallout said trying to get up, he reached out with his left hand to grab something to pull himself up with before noticing his arm bent at a very strange angle. "Oh god," was all Fallout could say before the pain suddenly hit him.

"Oh my stars! Fallout hold still, let me heal you," Steven said, he licked his hand and quickly placed it on Fallout's broken arm.

Pain hit Fallout even worse with the added pressure from Steven before it started to fade. Fallout quickly picked himself up before a sharp pain still stung from his left arm. "Ach, what the? I thought?" Fallout quickly looked at the mechanical device that was on his right arm. "Huh, my arm still has a fracture, looks like I'm using my right arm," Fallout said, He quickly grabbed what looked like a sling from his bag and put it on, placing his still injured left arm in it.

"It didn't heal? I thought my healing powers…" Steven trailed off, looking toward Fallout.

"Look, Steven, obviously your healing powers are going to have limitations in some areas," Fallout said, he looked toward Steven as he started to pull what looked like a sword from his bag. "And you too need to get inside the house," Fallout then looked back at the gem monster that still had the three crystal gems attacking it, and ran towards it.

Connie looked down at Steven who was just staring into his hands, Connie was about to say something before Steven clenched his hands into fists and gave Connie a determined look. Connie, without Steven needing to utter a word, understood what he wanted to do, so they started to dance, and they fused once again.

"Garnet! Go for the eyes! Amethyst! Wrap your whip around it's mouth! I'll try to find it's gem!" Pearl screamed to her teammates. Before she could carry out her role in the plan she saw Fallout running toward them wearing what looked like a sling. "FALLOUT LOOK OUT!"

Fallout didn't have time to react, time slowed, he saw what looked like a tail slowly come down on him. All he could do was brace for the impact, but it never came. Fallout looked up to find not Connie nor Steven but. "Stevonnie?!"

Stevonnie looked back giving Fallout a quick smile before she went back to keeping the shield up. The monster had lifted its tail to take care of other matters that were going on, with that Stevonnie released the shield, she went over to help up Fallout who was on the ground. "Need a hand?"

"You know," Fallout takes Stevonnie's offered hand, getting up off the ground. "This determination that both of you have is going to get you killed," Fallout looked at Stevonnie. "Have this so we can hopefully prevent that situation," Fallout then takes the sword that was embedded into the ground after being dropped and handed it to Stevonnie.

"B-but we, I don't know how to use it," Stevonnie stammered cautiously grabbing the held out sword.

"Keep a good balance, keep your stance straight, stay alert, strike when it's the perfect time, and most importantly keep your eyes on the prize… Monster, thing," Fallout quickly said. He then pulled out another identical sword. "Just follow my lead ok?" Fallout said. Stevonnie nodded in response with a determined look, Stevonnie summoned Stevens shield in their left hand and held the sword in their right as they followed Fallout.

It felt like hours trying to take down the behemoth of the corrupted gem, but with a final strike from Stevonnie and the added help of Fallout, they were able to defeat the gem.

"Alright, now that over with-" Fallout was then cut off by Pearl.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" Pearl screamed. "Both Steven and Connie could have gotten hurt!" Pearl said walking toward Fallout.

"What was I supposed to do, they kept on insisting helping out," Fallout said.

"You then drag them to the house and make sure they stay there," Pearl said crossing her arms at Fallout.

"Pearl, you all needed the help, and frankly if it wasn't for them… I don't think we would have won the battle," Fallout said gesturing toward his left arm that still hung in a cloth sling.

Pearl sighed, finally accepting the facts. "Your right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright pearl, I'm surprised myself that I was able to help out as much as I did," Stevonnie said. "But I couldn't have done it without the help from Fallout, He was able to quickly teach me some tricks," Stevonnie said. She then looks at Fallout giving him a warm smile, Fallout returning it back with a smile of his own.

* * *

**Authors**** Notes****:**

**Thanks for reading another chapter!**

**This story is based off the episode "Alone Together."**

**-As of typing this I still would like some suggestions for the Title of this story (Unless people actually like it then idk what to say then).**


	5. Chapter 5

The Beach House was empty, except for the still injured and bored Fallout. It was only a few days ago that Fallout had completely shattered his arm and was able to get it healed to a point to where it was only fractured. He had now gotten a cast for it after Pearl had pestered him to go to the hospital, the doctors said he had to wear it for a few weeks or something he didn't really pay attention to them. The Gems were in their separate rooms and Steven went to go hang out with Connie. Fallout would have gone with the kids but Steven told him to stay and "heal up".

"Ugh," Fallout groaned. "I would have been fine with a leg fracture but no, it had to be my left arm to suffer," Fallout said, he lifted his right arm to look at the mechanical device on it, he shook his arm making a holographic screen to pop up that looked like some kind of to-do list. "Might as well start planning in-case that Homeworld place actually comes to earth," Fallout said, shaking his arm again he made the holographic screen disappear. He reached across the table where his bag was and looked through it with his uninjured hand. "Really? Out of all the things I have in here a pencil is the thing I don't have? Ugh, maybe Steven has one in his room," Fallout said, he pulled out a piece of paper from his bag setting it on the table as he got up from the couch. Fallout was walking up the stairs before he accidentally stepped on a tennis ball making him trip and fall backwards before he was caught by Garnet.

"You alright Fallout?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, looks like my luck is still somewhat here," Fallout said, Garnet helped Fallout get his footing back before speaking.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it," Garnet said as she adjusted her visor.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Fallout asked, He finally found a pencil in Stevens room and was walking down the steps when Garnet responded.

"Don't worry about it,"Garnet said.

"Seriously though, how do you always know where to be? Fallout asked, he sat down placing the pencil by the blank piece of paper.

"I don't think you can handle that information," Garnet said as she adjusted her shades once again. Fallout gave Garnet an unamused look before picking up the pencil and started to write on it.

"What ever," Fallout said, he started to struggle with the paper not staying still, every time he would try to write something it would slide a bit messing him up. "Grrr, I hate this stupid cast, I seriously don't want to wait a few weeks for this thing to heal," Fallout said as he leaned back onto the couch.

"You have to heal," Garnet said.

"Yeah I know that, but what if an important mission pops up and you guys need me," Fallout said, he slumped his head down lost in thought. Garnet adjusted her glasses once again before answering Fallout's question, Fallout noticing this.

"I don't think anything like that will happen anytime soon," Garnet said. Fallout looked up at Garnet.

"Yeah, what if Homeworld actually comes? We don't know what they are capable of," Fallout said.

"There not coming back and that's final," Garnet said, she quickly stood up and started to walk towards the temple gate.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you adjust your shades and see? If you are so damn confident about other stuff then why don't you just use your-" Fallout said before being cut off by Garnet.

"I said that they are not coming back and that's final," Garnet said without even looking back at Fallout, opening the door to her room and walking in closing the door behind her.

* * *

Some time had passed since the little argument that Garnet and Fallout had. crumpled up paper littered the ground, and a very frustrated Fallout was still sitting on the couch trying to come up with some kind of plan for the possible coming of Homeworld troops. Fallout placed the pencil on the table before crumbling up another piece of paper with his right hand and throwing it on the ground in frustration.

"Damn it, this stupid cast, this stupid situation, this stupid-" Fallout stopped mid sentence before leaning back onto the couch and sighing. "Ah forget it," Fallout said, he heard something land on the table before quickly looking up to see the clipboard on the table and Garnet standing near it.

"Looks like you might need this," Garnet said giving Fallout a smirk.

"You here to say that I'm stupid for thinking their coming or something?" Fallout asked, he grabbed another paper from his bag placing it onto the clipboard.

"No, I'm actually here to help you," Garnet said, she sat down next to Fallout picking up one of the crumbled papers and opening it up to read it. "These are actually some good strategies Fallout," Garnet said, she took the clipboard and pencil from Fallout, she started to write down on the fresh new piece of paper.

"Well look who finally started to accept the facts that lie ahead,"Fallout said giving Garnet a cocky smile, Garnet stopped in the middle of what she was doing and just stood still.

"I already accepted them, I already believed them, I just didn't want everyone else to worry, I'm the leader and I need to act like one. If I start panicking everyone else starts panicking as well," Garnet said, she started to write one the paper once again.

"I know how a leader is supposed to act, I've had to fill that role way too many times in various situations. But you can't just go in there without some sort of plan Garnet, that's a good way for things to go awry. You don't have to come up with a plan with the whole group, just someone you know won't go crazy, you need that second person to have that second opinion on things," Fallout said.

"Well if you want to make a plan then let's make one," Garnet said turning to Fallout, she handed Fallout the clipboard showing him what she had written down. Fallout gave Garnet a smirk before he looked at the paper reading it over.

* * *

**Authors Notes****:**

**Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this story!**

**This story is somewhat based off the episode "Future Vision" I wanted to do something with Fallout figuring out Garnets Future vision so I did it in a short story.**

**Also I'm trying to start posting new story's at around noon and see what happens**

**-As of typing this I still would like some suggestions for the Title of this story (Unless people actually like it then idk what to say then).**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven, Connie, and Fallout are sitting down on the beach in front of the Beach house, both Steven and Fallout had their eyes covered as Connie sifted through the bag she had.

"Can we look yet?" Steven asked.

"Okay," Connie says, she pulls out a book from her bag with the title Unfamiliar Familiar and holds it in front of her.

Both Fallout and Steven open their eyes, Steven gasps at seeing the book in Connie's hands. "BOOOOOOOKS!" Steven screams in delight.

"Huh, cool looking cover," Fallout says, he takes the book from Connie's hands to get a better look at it.

"It's my favorite series! It's about this girl named Lisa and she's a witch! - I mean, she doesn't know she's a witch at first, and she has a familiar, which is sorta like this spirit companion that everyone in the world has. And hers is a talking falcon named Archimicarus! Anyways she goes on this quest to find her father after he's kidnapped by the mysterious one-eyed man," Connie says in an excited and quick manner.

"So a mystery book?" Fallout asked, Connie replies back with a simple nod.

"Whoa, mystery," Steven says.

"Here! Lemme get you two started," Connie then takes the book from Fallout and opens it. "Ahem, Chapter One: The Morning Thief. Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house- " A distant rumbling noise is then heard, shocking the three a bit.

"Wooah, this is a really good book!" Steven says with stars in his eyes.

Uh... okay. "The house was deathly still. The only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat _pounding_ in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly-" Something then suddenly plunges into the sea near them making water splash on the three of them.

The Gems burst out of the Beach House to see what was happening.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked.

A giant green sphere rolls onto the beach from the sea, and legs extend out of it.

"Wait, it's that one of the robonoids but… Bigger?" Fallout questioned as he quickly got up in a defensive position in front of the two kids.

The robonoid starts advancing towards the three of them before Garnet quickly jumps in between and stops it with her gauntlets.

"Amethyst! Pearl!" Garnet screams, The two gems leap into the air diving toward the giant robonoid screaming all the way. The Gems successfully destroy the robonoid, while Steven has already summoned his bubble shield to protect him, Connie and Fallout.

"You two ok?" Steven asks as he dissipates his bubble.

"I love hanging out at your place!" Connie said with an amazed look in her eyes.

"You think this was-" Fallout said before he was interrupted.

"One of Peridot's Machines? Yes I think so, only... We've never seen one this big before," Pearl said.

"Or this gooey!" Amethyst said walking up to Pearl fully covered in a light blue goo.

"Amethyst, we need to be careful we don't know what this stuff is," Pearl said toward Amethyst.

Amethyst just snickers and gets a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh no! Don't you _dare_ get that stuff on me!" Pearl says, she starts backing from Amethyst.

"Goop hug!" Amethyst screams, she starts running toward Pearl arms opened wide making her run away from her.

"From what I have tested from the little robits I have, the goo is a sort of healing supplement for inanimate objects, don't know if it works on gems or even organic beings, would help a lot if they do," Fallout said.

"Peridot, is that the Gem you told me about? The one that's trying to come to Earth?" Connie asked Steven.

"Yeah, we stopped her before but, I guess she can still shoot stuff here from space, Steven said as he walked over to where Garnet was. "So... what do you think it was here to do?" Steven said as he looked around at the debris.

"We destroyed it, and that's all that matters," Garnet said.

"Yeah no need to worry about it now, I've been needing some more parts for my little robits" Fallout said walking up to Steven.

"Robits?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. "Robonoids" just seemed a bit too long for me, so I just call them robits," Fallout said in response.

"Goop hug!" Amethyst yelled as she suddenly garnet a hug, covering her in some of the goo. Pearl walks up to Garnet looking unimpressed before Garnet pulls her in giving her a goo hug as well.

* * *

"Connie? The Steven Universe boy would like to speak with you" a woman said. "I swear that's not his real name," the woman says before giving Connie the phone and walking off to another room.

"Hi Steven! What's up? Have you read more Unfamiliar Familiar?" Connie asked.

"Yeah but I'm-" Steven tried to say before getting interrupted by Connie screaming excitedly.

"Aaah! Isn't it amazing? How far did you get?" Connie asked.

"I'm in the middle of one of them, but I'm really confused... They keep talking about this Plinkman guy who died... Am I supposed to know who he is?" Steven asked with a confused tone.

"Plinkman... but that's Lisa's dad- Steven? You're reading them in order, right?" Connie said.

"There's an order? Aww man, I just started with the one with the coolest cover," Steven said with a surprised expression.

Connie just zones out with a blank expression on her face.

"Hello? Connie?" Steven asks trying to get a response.

A distant yet heavy rumbling noise was heard, throwing Steven off the couch he was sitting on.

"What the-?" Steven said before being interrupted by the gems and Fallout rushing out of the Temple Gate.

"I think something entered the atmosphere," Fallout said as he fiddled with a strange object in his hand.

All of them rush out of the house and onto the porch.

"Up there," Amethyst says before pointing to a shooting object in the sky.

"It's another one of those things!" Pearl said.

"It looks like it landed on Mask Island! Come on!" Garnet said.

The 3 gems and Fallout quickly run back into the house leaving Steven behind.

"Connie, I'm gonna call you back," Steven said before putting the phone in his pocket and catching up to the gems and Fallout at the warp pad.

* * *

The Crystal Gems warp to Mask Island and spots the big robonoid wandering towards them.

"Is it... looking for a warp?" Pearl said as she looked down at the warp pad there all standing on.

"We have to stop it!" Garnet said, her along with Amethyst and Pearl summon their weapons and ready to attack the giant robonoid before being stopped by Fallout.

"Hey wait wait wait, let me try this thing out first," Fallout said holding out a strange half sphere object.

"Isn't that the object Peridot used to disable the smaller robots?" Pearl asked.

"It is, and I believe I fixed it, and modified it to be more powerful," Fallout said, he quickly got in the way of the robonoid making it stop, he placed the half sphere object onto the robonoid before it quickly moved to the side getting past Fallout. Noticing this Fallout quickly moved to the mechanical device on his right arm and pressed a holographic button display. The device on the giant robonoid detonates, deactivating it.

"YES!" Fallout screams excitedly. "Alright, I think I'm starting to get the hand of this gem tech stuff," he then pulls off the half sphere device before pushing the deactivated robonoid around, making sure it was deactivated.

"What are these things trying to do?" Steven says putting a hand on the robonoid.

"We're not... really... that sure…" Pearl says.

"Well it's not trying to do anything now," Fallout says patting the robonoid. "Alright, now who's going to help me get this into Amethysts room?"

* * *

"Okay. So you read the first three books in order. Do you... like them?" Connie asked Steven over the phone.

"Of Course! They're awesome! I really love Lisa's familiar - He's my favorite, I'm... just confused about one thing though," Steven says.

"What's that?" Connie asks.

"What... is... a familiar?" Steven asks in confusion.

"Noooooooo ugggggh," Connie groans slumping against the cabinet behind her in disappointment.

Another distant rumbling occurs again, almost throwing Steven off the couch again.

"Was that another one of those marble things?" Connie asks.

The Gems and Fallout rush out from the Temple Gate.

"Yeah…" Steven replies back.

"GRRRRRRRR! What is with these things?" Amethyst says as she stretches her face in anger.

"We'll find it in the Desert!" Garnet says.

"Fallout, is that thing ready to go?" Pearl asks pointing to the half sphere object in Fallout's hands.

"No, I think I fried it after using it on the last one, well have to destroy this one," Fallout says, putting the object and tool in his backpack.

"Connie, talk later! Wait you guys, wait for me!" Steven screams tossing his phone on the couch.

The Gems and Fallout warp ahead, leaving Steven behind

* * *

Steven arrives in the Desert and finds the Gems and Fallout attacking another robonoid in desperation. Garnet is pushing against the robonoid, Pearl is sitting on top of it and stabbing it with her spear only leaving marks, Fallout is trying to slash at it only leaving marks on it as well, and Amethyst has her whip wrapped around it.

"Stop!- Coming!- Here!- You!- Stupid!- Balls!-" Pearl says angrily.

"Yeah! Let it out! Get crazy!" Amethyst says, the Robonoid them tugs on Amethysts whip almost catching her off guard.

Steven runs at them flailing his arms. "Guys, guys, guys! Stop!" The Gems and Fallout stop attacking the Robonoid and look at him. "How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight?" Steven asks them.

"We don't know! They just keep coming and coming and we don't even know what they are! We don't know anything!" Pearl screams.

"That's okay. I don't know anything all the time, it's like my whole life. But I have you guys to tell me about Gem stuff, Fallout tells me stuff he has done on previous missions, Connie can explain what familiars are, and Dad tells me weird dad stuff. Steven says.

"But nobody knows what these things are here to do." Pearl says.

"Well... It probably does," Steven says pointing at the robonoid.

"What?" Pearl says.

"We could follow it and see where it goes," Steven says.

"Are you NUTS?!" Amethyst yells.

"Who knows what could go wrong?" Pearl says.

"Well we can't really keep fighting these things forever- Well, we can, but I don't want to. Let's do it Steven's way."

"Yeah! Let's follow the funky flow," Steven says, waving his arms around.

"We're so dead," Fallout says.

Amethyst unties her whip that was wrapped around the robonoid, and Garnet stops pushing it back and quickly jumps on top of it.

"Alright big guy, Mush!" Steven says, he slaps his hand down on the robonoid.

The robonoid starts moving as the Crystal Gems ride atop it. It then steps onto the warp pad and warps away.

* * *

The Crystal Gems and the robonoid arrive at Kindergarten, everyone gasping in horror.

"The kindergarten," Garnet says.

"Oh, why here? This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago! That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good!" Pearl screams, she starts to summon her spear before being stopped by Steven.

"Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here? Can't we just... see where it wants to go?" Steven says.

"Garnet?" Pearl asks looking toward Garnet.

"Hmm... Steven's way," Garnet replies back..

Pearl sighs in defeat and slowly retracts the spear back into her gem. The robonoid then jumps down to ground level and continues advancing, with the Crystal Gems still riding on it.

"What does it want here?" Pearl questioned.

"Maybe it just wants to see where Amethyst was made," Steven suggested.

"Maybe it should mind its own business," Amethyst said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I'm starting to really like where this thing is heading," Fallout said

"Aw, come on, can't you feel this guy's funky flow? He's a funk master," Steven says as he pats the robonoid.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Pearl said, the robonoid then suddenly stops.

"Why'd you stop, li'l buddy?" Steven asks the robonoid as if expecting a response.

"Something's happening," Garnet says as she quickly grabs Steven and the Gems, quickly jumping off and leaving Fallout alone on the robot.

"Hey! Why didn't you take me- WOAH!" Fallout said before getting cut off by the robonoid retracting its legs, the robonoid then opens up a pyramid-shaped hole in the ground and morphs into a pyramid itself throwing Fallout off of it.

"Yesss!" Steven says with stars in his eyes.

The now pyramid shaped robonoid began to descend into the ground.

"See? I knew we'd find something cool... Let's go!" Steven said, he then jumps into the hole and lands on the robonoid, The Gems and Fallout quickly follow suit.

"Hey guys! Going down? ... Are you okay?" Steven asks with a concerned look on his face.

"What is all this?" Pearl questioned.

The five of them continue to descend as they see thick green wires lining the walls. The robonoid stops at the bottom and lights up a room, a hand pedestal then arises in the middle of the room. A squishing noise is heard.

"What's that sound?" Steven questioned.

All five of them peek over as they watch a small robonoid form from the tip of the pyramid robonoid.

"Holy crap, the bigger ones can make more little ones?! Oh they just got a lot more useful," Fallout said.

The little robonoid walks into the room and activates the hand pedestal, activating the room. A holographic monitor screen then appears and starts displaying static for a brief moment, and then displays Peridot on-screen. The five of them startled by Peridot's image, quickly run off to hide.

"Established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform a status check of Kindergarten," Peridot says as the holographic screen turns around to move in another direction.

"It's Peridot," Amethyst whispers to the others.

"Yes we can all see that amethyst, problem is, what's she doing here?" Fallout questionably whispers.

Pearl gasps as she turns to the others. "Is she trying to re-activate the Kindergarten? Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on Earth?!"

"Why don't we ask her?" Steven suggests.

"Steven, we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions," Garnet whispers.

"Really sounds like it is…" Steven mumbles to himself.

"Ok - here's the plan, we can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here! And Fallout you stay to and make sure he stays!" Garnet says.

Both Pearl and Amethyst nod in approval. The Gems turn to look where both Fallout Steven only to see an empty space where the half gem and human once were, then they look over to see both Steven and Fallout climbing up to approach Peridot's screen.

"Steven! Fallout!" The Gems whisper in a shouting tone.

"Now accounting for all operational Injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter," Peridot says, she summons what looks like two large green hands out of the floor and starts to control them.

Fallout climbs into the control room and helps Steven up. the two large green hands activate a pair of panels on the walls causing cylinders to eject from the ceiling.

"Ugh, this Gem Tech is simply archaic," Peridot says.

"I don't know, I think this stuff is pretty cool," Fallout says, crossing his arms as a smirk started to form.

Silence filled the room before Peridot's monitor abruptly and quickly cancels all she was doing and turns to face both Fallout Steven with surprised expression on her face.

"Hi! I'm Steven," Steven says waving his hand at Peridot.

"There appears to be an infestation of, "Stevens" in the Kindergarten," Peridot says to what it seems like herself.

"Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!" Steven says.

"And how many more Stevens are present in this area? Other than you and the taller Steven?" Peridot asks.

"Names Fallout, get is memorized," Fallout says as he points to his left temple.

"Stevens, and Fallout's? Hmm," Peridot says as she looks back at her screen. "So tell me have Steven's and Fallout's replaced "humans" as the dominant species on Earth?" Peridot then asks the two of them.

"Oh no, there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion and lots of other people," Steven said, counting on his fingers. "Now I get to ask a question, what are you doing?" Steven asks Peridot.

"Hm, just picking up where we left off," Peridot says as she makes the monitor face away from the two of them. One of the hand constructs raises above the both of them and forms a fist, attempting to crush them before it is stopped by Fallout holding it up. Peridot looks surprised by this before she presses a button on her screen, the hand then seems to gain more weight to it making Fallout struggle before the hand was thrown against the wall by Garnet.

"A Gem?!" Peridot exclaimed, scared by Garnets presence. Amethyst and Pearl both jump in as well startling Peridot even more. "AH! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet!"

"That's because we destroyed it," Pearl says as she clenches her spear tighter.

"You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth... Wait a minute... You're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... Are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? Is THIS your bizarre icon?" Peridot then shows them the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker Steven placed on the warp pad. "ARGH! Why do you keep destroying my things?!" Peridot says.

"Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!" Pearl says as she points her spear at Peridot.

"The Crystal Gems?" Peridot questions with a confused look.

The Gems start attacking Peridot's hand constructs, while Steven and Fallout both watch on.

"Stop! How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really... difficult!" Peridot says as she tries to gain control of the situation at hand.

"Amethyst, now!" Garnet yells.

"_DESTROY!" _Amethyst yells, she uses her whip to grab one of the hands and hurls it at the control room's power source, breaking it.

"I'm reporting this!-" Peridot says before being cut off by the transmission ending.

"Is it over?" Amethyst questions.

The Gems look at each other silently. They then walk over to Steven and Fallout and stare at him, with unamused expressions.

"Okay... We might have gone a little too far this time," Fallout said as he put his hands up.

"What were you thinking, Steven could have gotten hurt," Pearl yelled at Fallout.

"Pearl it was my idea not his," Steven tried to tell Pearl.

"It doesn't matter Steven, he should have stopped you," Garnet said looking at Steven, she then looks back at fallout with a frown.

"He was determined to get answers from her, plus I had everything under control," Fallout said.

"Yeah, sure you did man, it sure looked like you were struggling to hold up that hand over there," Amethyst said pointing toward one of the still intact hands.

"So what I was grunting, I was still holding it-" Fallout tried to say before being interrupted by Pearl.

"For how long would you have been able to hold it like that, you could have gotten Steven hurt, or even worse," Pearl yelled at him as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah man, you could have gotten Steven killed," Amethyst said as she crossed her arms.

Fallout just looks away with a disgusted look on his face at what Amethyst said.

"Whatever, lets just leave, Garnet?" Amethyst says looking toward Garnet.

Garnet getting what she wanted she swiftly grabbed Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven and jumped up and out of the hole where they came from, before Fallout could blink, they were gone, left him.

"Fine then, I'll get back myself then," Fallout said, he went over to the triangular shaped robonoid and started to tinker with it till it worked in his favor, he then dragged the hands Peridot had used earlier onto the robonoid and proceeded out of the hole.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading another chapter!**

**This story is based off the episode "Marble Madness."**

**I had to skip episodes 40-43 because I didn't think it would be much different from the original episode.**


	7. Chapter 7

Steven is walking with the Gems and Lion through the Gem battlefield, that is covered in strawberry bushes.

"This place is even bigger and more weapon-y than I remember," Steven says.

"This was a site of a historic battle. Every weapon here was left by a Gem over 5,000 years ago, I don't like to disturb it, but Garnet said we can't just leave these lying around," Pearl says.

Garnet then picks up a giant battle-axe and hoists it over her shoulder. "Never know when you might need one of these,"

"I need one of those all the time!" Steven says.

"Why don't you look for one that's more... Uh, you?" Pearl says.

"Okay! Lion, come help me look," Steven says as he looks toward where Lion is. Lion stares at a butterfly and walks away after it.

"Aw, come on," Steven groans.

"You really need to train that thing better," Pearl says.

"Oh, we've been making progress, now he looks at me when I say his name!" Steven says, he then begins to repeatedly call Lion's name, but Lion ignores him and starts digging in the ground. "Uh, sometimes he does look at me," he said giving Pearl a smile. Lion's digging reveals a pink object in the dirt.

"What's he got now?" Pearl questions.

Lion lifts the object up in his mouth, revealing it to be a sort of scabbard.

Pearl gasps at the sight of it. "That's the scabbard for Rose's sword!" Pearl then tries to snatch it from Lion's mouth. "Gimme! Gimme!" she said trying to pry the scabbard from the Lion's maw and succeeding, making Lion growl at her unamused

"Mom fought here?" Steven asked.

"That's right! And I fought alongside her," Pearl said in a confident tone.

"Man, I wish I could've seen it!" Amethyst said.

"No, you don't. Countless Gems were broken here. It was a maelstrom of destruction and death," Garnet says before being interrupted by Pearl.

"But we won! Your mother led us to glorious victory! The odds were against us, and our hearts were uncertain. But we chose to fight alongside Rose, and here we made our stand against our Homeworld!" Pearl said as she looked up into the sky with stars in her eyes.

* * *

After some time had passed the Crystal Gems warp back home, with the weapons they have gathered from the battlefield.

"This is great! My room's been needing another pile," Amethyst said carrying various weapons in her arms.

"Amethyst! Help me with this axe," Garnet said.

Amethyst then goes over to Garnet to help her fit the battle-axe through the Temple Gate.

"It's been ages…" Pearl says looking at the scabbard and blushing.

"Turn it clockwise! No, your other clockwise!" Amethyst says trying to help Garnet.

"W-What is it, Steven?" Pearl says noticing Steven staring at her.

"What was Mom like?" Steven asks Pearl.

She was courageous, and brilliant…" Pearl then looks over at the hung up painting of rose. "And beautiful... Sometimes, you look so much like her,"

"Really?" Steven asks.

Steven and Pearl look behind briefly at the commotion Amethyst and Garnet are causing.

"Yeah, lift it backwards!" Amethyst yells.

"You mean pull!" Garnet yells back.

"Yeah, pull, whatever, Amethyst says.

"Hey, Steven... Maybe you should hold onto this," Pearl says as she hands Steven the scabbard.

"Woah... Thanks, Pearl. If anything tries to eat me, I'll bop them with this!" Steven yells as he swings the scabbard around.

"That's just the scabbard, Steven. It held your mother's sword. Nothing else could fit so perfectly inside. For all this time it's been... incomplete," Pearl says.

"Well, let's complete it. Where's the sword?" Steven asks.

Pearl was about to answer it before she was interrupted by Amethyst screaming something, making both her and Steven look back over to the temple gate.

"Come on, there's got to be some angle," Amethyst wined.

Fallout carrying some robonoids in his hands and components walks over and out of Amethyst room, he then pushed down the axe, freeing it.

"Thank you Fallout," Garnet said as she dragged the axe through the door.

"What ever," Fallout scoffed, he continued on towards the coffee table and sat down on the couch, Amethyst gave Fallout a disgusted look before closing the door behind her.

Pearl pulled Steven aside and out of earshot of Fallout. "Can you keep a secret?" Pearl asked Steven.

"A secret?!" Steven screamed.

Pearl quickly covered his mouth before looking over to where Fallout was, noticing he was now tinkering with one of the robonoids. "It's a secret, even to Garnet and Amethyst and especially Fallout. Rose had a place that she kept hidden from all but me, but you have her gem. That place is yours now, and I can show it to you!"

"Uh, okay," Steven said.

Both Pearl and Steven warp away, Fallout still working on his robonoid just shakes his head after hearing what Pearl had said.

* * *

Steven and Pearl warp into a canyon, with Steven looking extremely confident.

"Now it's just a three-hour hike that way, followed by a vertical climb at 90 degrees. Think you can handle it?" Pearl asks Steven.

Steven's confidence quickly fades away after hearing that.

* * *

Steven was strapped to Pearls back as she climbed the mountain.

"I was your mother's sole confidant— for the words she could share with no one else, I was there to listen," Pearl said as she climbed the mountain.

"Why'd she keep so many secrets?" Steven asked.

"She had to, Steven! It's the mark of a great leader, knowing just what to keep hidden from everyone you're trying to protect. Everyone except me!" Pearl chuckled.

* * *

The two eventually reached the top and arrived at a huge platform in the middle of a flooded cave.

"Welcome to Rose's Secret Armory!" Pearl said as she smiled widely.

"Woah... I've been here before!" Steven screamed.

Pearls smile then fades away. "Wha— ? You must be thinking of someplace else, I'm the only other Crystal Gem that's witnessed the Armory's magnificence before now," Pearl said.

"Nuh-uh, Lion showed me," Steven said.

"The Lion!?" Pearl screamed.

Steven waves Pearl over, they then both walk over to the center of the platform making it begin to glow.

"Yeah! There's all kinds of great stuff hidden in here," Steven says as he then runs ahead of Pearl.

"I know! That's why I brought you here! Now let me show you how you can access the artillery," Pearl said.

"That's okay! I can do it without you. Wham!" Steven said as he walked up and slapped his hand onto the hand pedestal, nothing happening for a brief moment.

"Oh, right!" Steven then pokes his cheek making the armory activate. "We got some... axes."

"The Axes of Ages?" Pearl said.

Steven then pokes his side. "Oh! We got spikey chain lady and her metal dealies."

"The Heretic's Anguish?!" Pearl says.

"We got a..." Steven pokes his side again. "O-oh! Three packs of laser light cannons."

"The Quartizine Trio!" Pearl yells.

Steven pokes his nose. "Boop! And... a whole lot of these armor guys."

"The Armor of the Fallen!" Pearl yelled again, now with a frustrated tone.

"... What were we looking for again?" Steven asked looking at Pearl.

"Her sword! Your mother's sword!" Pearl then starts projecting a holographic display of the sword. "It's a straight bladed saber that's pink with a red handle. There are vines etched in the guard that connect to a rose-shaped pommel."

"Oh, I know where that is," Steven says.

Pearls hologram of the sword then turns to an exclamation mark. "Huh?" Pearl says dumbfounded.

* * *

Back at the Beach House Steven approaches to pull Rose's Sword out of Lion's mane as the Gems watch.

"Dadadadada... Here it is!" Steven sings, pulling out the sword.

"Rose's sword, how did it get in there?" Pearl questions.

"I don't know," Steven then hands the sword to Pearl, and she puts it in the scabbard. "But there's a ton of stuff in there, I keep stuff in him too," Steven says, he then jumps into Lion's mane and jumps right back out riding his bike. "Ta-Da!"

"But how?" Pearl says, she tries to enter Lion's mane like Steven did but fails, only getting a growl from Lions and him walking away.

"Does Lion have something to do with Rose?" Pearl questions.

"Oh... of course! That's why he's pink!" Amethyst said.

"It's a little obvious," Garnet said.

"But... Rose didn't have a lion," Pearl said.

Steven then put his Bike and helmet back into Lion's mane. "It seems like her stuff in there."

"No! Rose didn't have a lion, because if Rose had a lion I would have known about it!" Pearl screamed.

"Rose kept many things secret, even from us," Garnet said.

"But not from me, I was the one she told everything!" Pearl screamed again as her eyes started to tear up.

"You really need to get a grip and face reality," Fallout said, gaining the attention of everyone. "The mark of a leader is something that comes with a lot of secrets, and some of them are kept away from everyone, even the ones closest to them."

"What do you know, you never met her, you never knew the stuff that she had to do, the stuff she had to keep secret!" Pearl screamed angrily at Fallout.

"I might not have known her or what she had done, but I have been a leader before, I have had to keep secrets, even from the ones that were closests to me," Fallout said as he got closer to Pearl. "If anyone doesn't understand it's you," Fallout said pointing at Pearl. "You need to face reality on the fact that secrets had to be kept for reasons, and from the look of it, I think I figured out why she kept some secrets from even you." Fallout then walked away from Pearl, leaving her and everyone else speechless.

"Dude, that was harsh," Amethyst said as Fallout walked past her.

"Don't care, you can't make someone face the facts by cuddling them and drowning them in rainbows," Fallout said as he sat back down on the couch and went back to working on the robonoid.

"Pearl? Are you alright?" Steven asked, he put his hand on Pearls shoulder, making her jump a bit.

"He's right," Pearl said as she quickly stood up making Steven jump back. Pearl then started to walk to the temple gate but stopped right in front of the coffee table Fallout was working on. "I'm... sorry," Pearl said not making eye contact or even looking his way, she then continued on to the temple gate without waiting for a reply and went into her room.

After a while of silence in the room, both Amethyst and Garnet walked to the temple gate as well, Leaving only Steven and Fallout in the room.

Steven picked up his mother's sword and scabbard that Pearl had left behind and walked over to Fallout, sitting next to him. "Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Steven asked Fallout.

"Eh, maybe," Fallout said as he stopped messing with the robonoid and faced Steven. "But you gotta understand that as a leader, you can't always just sprinkle everything with kindness and expect it to work. Trust me I have tried that option before and it almost cost me my life, friends, or even family. I still try to mercy people as my first option sometimes… But some situations call for more harsher actions," Fallout finished, looking up at the ceiling.

Steven paused for a brief moment before speaking. "Was this because of what the Gems said to you when we were in the kindergarten?" Steven asked.

"It influenced it a bit, but I still would have said the things I said… Maybe a little less harsher, but still," Fallout said, looking back at Steven with a smile.

Steven returned the smile before looking at the robonoid Fallout has been working on. "So how has this been going?" Steven asked.

"It's going, I actually have enough done for a little test run, care to see it?" Fallout asked as he picked up the robonoid.

"YES!" Steven yelled excitedly.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_**:**

**Thanks for reading another chapter!**

**This story is based off the episode "Rose's Scabbard"**

**I'm going to say this ahead of time and for the next chapters... I'm going to take a break from this story after I finish "Jail Break" Since I don't want to burn myself out on doing one story.**


End file.
